


Would You Have Me Beg?

by bushviper



Series: The Story of E [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Break Up, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Makeup, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushviper/pseuds/bushviper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a moment of self-induced panic, the Inquisitor breaks up with Cullen. She realizes she's made a huge mistake, but what will it take to get him back? NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kink meme prompt fill, and I really meant for it to be a one-shot, but I can't leave well enough alone. This will be 7 chapters, with smut. Enjoy!
> 
> Special thanks to my friend KuraNova, for giving me ideas and fixing my errors. XD

Evelyn jogged up the steps to the ramparts, her stomach flipping somersaults as she imagined the conversation with Cullen she knew she must have. It was too much – _he_ was too much – and she couldn’t handle the pressure of trying to figure out how to be with him, and how to save the world at the same time.

Not that he pressured her, not exactly, but she could feel his growing impatience when they kissed – the way his hands slid across her body, palming her breasts through her clothes, pressing his fingers against her crotch. The other day, in his office, he had taken her hand and placed it on his erection, hard and straining under the coarse leather of his armor, and she had squeaked in surprise and done her best not to pull away. She knew that he would never want to push her farther than she wanted to go, but he had no idea exactly how inexperienced she was.

That was her fault, of course. She should have told him when he kissed her that he was her first. First flirtation, first romance, first kiss. Growing up in the Chantry didn’t afford any opportunities for love – at least not for Evelyn – and at twenty-four years old, she was less experienced physically than some Ostwick girls half her age. She’d wanted to tell him, but it seemed so immature. Cullen was a grown man, and he was all man. He needed a woman, not a frightened little girl who barely knew what to do when he put his tongue in her mouth, much less what he expected when he asked her to stay the night.

Maker’s breath! It wasn’t that she didn’t want to! When he touched her, something within her came alive, curled and smoldered in her belly, and lower. It was intoxicating, but she didn’t know what to do about it, and she was terribly afraid of making a mistake and disappointing him. She didn’t think she could bear it if her fumbling attempts to please him missed the mark. If he looked at her with boredom or displeasure while she tried to be whatever she thought she ought to be… no. She couldn’t stand it. She wasn’t ready, and she couldn’t keep making excuses when he invited her to his bed. It was time to end this, and free him to be with a woman who could give him what he needed. 

“Cullen?” she said hesitantly as she opened the door to his office. 

“Evelyn,” he replied warmly, his slow smile causing her heart to wrench in anguish. She cared for him so much and the idea of hurting him made her sick, but she knew what she had to do. 

He walked around his desk, reaching for her hands, but she stepped back and he halted, looking at her quizzically. 

“Is something wrong?” 

Evelyn took a deep breath. “Cullen, I can’t do this anymore.” 

He frowned. “What do you mean?” 

“This. Us.” She sighed. “We need to end it.” 

Cullen’s jaw clenched and he swallowed. “I see. I thought...” He cut off with a small sound of disgust. “I guess it doesn’t matter what I thought.” He glared at her for a moment, looking so angry that Evelyn nearly flinched. Then he folded his arms across his chest and looked away from her. 

“Cullen, I’m sorry, I should have –" 

“I’m afraid I’m quite busy at the moment. Will you excuse me?” His voice was as cold as ice. 

Evelyn was startled. “That’s it? You have nothing more to say?” 

“Would you have me beg?” he snapped. “You’ve made your decision, and I suppose I must live with it. Now, I must return to my duties, _Inquisitor._ ” 

Evelyn felt like he had slapped her. He hadn’t used her title while they were alone in weeks. She gathered this was how breakups were supposed to go, but she still fought back tears as she ran out of his office and down to the training yard. Cassandra said nothing while she watched Evelyn attack a practice dummy with uncorked zeal, but after a few minutes, she offered to run drills with her. The Seeker pushed Evelyn harder than she ever had before, and by the end of the day, Evelyn was so exhausted, she could hardly make the climb to her quarters. She fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. Bless Cassandra. 

…

 It took three days for Evelyn to realize she had made a terrible mistake. 

She felt completely wretched the entire time, of course. She missed Cullen terribly. She missed his voice and his smiles and his warmth. She missed him being happy to see her, especially because now he was most decidedly _not._ She missed his kisses and caresses, even though they had made her feel anxious and inadequate. They had also made her feel desired and beautiful and aroused, and if only she could have figured out how to take the next step – or even what the next step was – she could still be with him. But she was so pathetically behind in life experience and it just seemed unfair to expect him to wait for her to catch up, even if she had to hurt him to extricate him from the hopeless tangle of her childishness. 

So, of course she was miserable. She cared deeply for him, perhaps even loved him, and she’d had to let him go. 

It wasn’t the misery that made her realized how terribly wrong she’d been. The misery made sense. She threw herself into combat training from sun up to sun down, practicing with Cassandra, Bull, Blackwall, even Dorian – anyone who would enter the ring with her got a taste of her practice blade. The notable exception, of course, was Cullen, who normally would have been the first to train her. How she missed the days of squaring off against him, grinning in spite of herself when he issued cocky promises to have her on her back within five minutes. She supposed it wasn’t actually cockiness, exactly, since he’d usually made good on his threats. At least in the beginning. 

She’d been so embarrassingly green when she first joined the Inquisition. She’d never held a sword in her life, nor used a shield, nor fought anyone or anything. She’d hardly known what to do with herself, and Cullen had immediately attempted to rectify her inadequacies. He pushed her through a crash course in swordsmanship, desperate to help her build some combat skills so she wouldn't be a complete liability on expeditions. 

He’d gotten frustrated with her at times. She could still hear his voice in her head, exasperated –  _Evelyn, you've got a shield in your hand. Block with it! –_ but overall he’d been wonderfully patient, praising her every success no matter how small, and using her mistakes as teaching opportunities. She’d begun her training in a morass of anxiety, completely intimidated by the fierce, handsome commander and sure that he would reduce her to a tearful wreck within the first hour. But she’d been surprised by his dedication and reassurance – he had high standards, but he was willing to help her meet them, and he’d tried his best with humor and encouragement to make their sessions fun. Evelyn had begun to look forward to them, and to spending time with him. 

As Evelyn watched him drilling some new recruits, nearly as useless as she’d been when she first joined the Inquisition, it hit her like one of Dorian’s thunderbolts. Why would she expect Cullen to be any different in the bedroom than he was in the training yard? For combat, she couldn’t have asked for a better teacher. He’d never berated her or humiliated her, even when he barked corrections. He’d never treated her like she was beneath him or wasting his time. He’d shown her what to do as many times as necessary and then helped her do it, until swinging a sword and blocking with a shield felt as natural as walking. 

He’d be that way in bed. He’d be the perfect teacher. She’d had the best possible opportunity to learn about love from a man she adored, and in a moment of self-conscious panic, she’d thrown it all away _and_ broken his heart in the process. She knew she wasn’t making too much of herself – she could see the pain she’d caused him on his face every time he was forced to speak with her. And over what? Stupid fears that he could have helped her move beyond, if only she’d let him. 

_Now_ Evelyn was _truly_ miserable. 

It was probably for the best that she would be leaving shortly on an expedition to the Emerald Graves. No doubt Cullen wished to be rid of her, and her new-found understanding of what exactly she’d cost herself made being near him unbearable for her, too. She considered apologizing and begging him to take her back, but every time she glanced at his closed, forbidding expression, she knew it was hopeless. She’d have better luck breaking into Therinfal Redoubt.

…

 “Report for you, ser.” 

Cullen held out his hand and accepted the scroll, unrolling it absently as he scanned the most recent weapon requisition for the Inquisition’s archers. His stomach turned as he glanced at the paper in his hand – he recognized the penmanship immediately. Evelyn. How was is that she could still affect him, all the way from Orlais? Just the sight of her looping, girlish handwriting filled him with both longing and despair. 

Her letter was brief. She’d found the evidence of red lyrium smuggling he needed and had enclosed the letters that would point him to their source. He read each one carefully, a plan taking shape in his mind, although he’d have to consult with Leliana first. Evelyn had done good work, and he finally felt like the Inquisition had made progress on dealing with Samson. He was so pleased with the report, he almost forgot his misery over the Inquisitor. That is, until he turned to the last page. 

He was expecting another smuggler letter, but instead it was a short note in Evelyn’s hand, not quite as neat as usual, as if she’d written it hastily. 

 

_Dear Cullen,_

_I made a terrible mistake. I never should have ended things with you. I felt overwhelmed by my responsibilities as Inquisitor, as well as by other complications, which I would prefer to explain privately, in person. I see now that none of these issues is insurmountable, and in fact I probably panicked over nothing. I know I hurt you, Cullen, and I am so very sorry. Please forgive me. Please talk to me. I would repair things between us, if I could. If you’ll let me. I know I’m the biggest idiot in Thedas and I don’t deserve a second chance, but I’m asking for one anyway. I’ll see you when we return._  

_Yours,_

_Evelyn_

 

Cullen re-read her note a dozen times, torn between the impulse to crumple it and toss it into the fire, and the urge to shout for joy. She _was_ an idiot (though he was sure there were bigger ones out there), and she _had_ hurt him terribly, but he still loved her. Was it enough, though? He couldn’t handle an on-again/off-again relationship, and her mention of “other complications” concerned him. What complications? She’d never mentioned anything – in fact, she’d always seemed reluctant to talk about personal matters, shying away from him whenever he tried to discover how she’d like their relationship to proceed. He’d assumed it was a combination of her natural shyness and her inexperience – he couldn’t imagine she’d had many lovers, growing up in the Chantry. Perhaps none. But maybe he’d misread her, and her reluctance to speak frankly covered deeper issues. Could she be betrothed? That seemed unlikely, as she was pledged to the Chantry. Perhaps she had a secret paramour? 

He growled in frustration and folded her letter, tossing it in his desk drawer. Trying to imagine her “complications” would only frustrate and upset him. She would simply have to explain. Cullen was willing to hear her out, for he missed her too desperately to deny himself a chance to reconcile, but she’d better be prepared to open up to him, or he was done.

 


	2. The First Night

Evelyn mounted the steps to the ramparts slowly, once again dreading a confrontation with Cullen. This time she was prepared to humble herself, to do anything to win back his heart. She’d give him her maidenhead on his desk if he asked for it. She didn’t care what it took. 

It was late, and except for the night patrols, most of Skyhold was in bed. Evelyn knew Cullen often worked into the wee hours of the morning, so she hoped she would find him still up. She knocked meekly on his door, breathing out a sigh of mixed relief and anxiety when he barked out an impatient bid to enter. 

“My door is always open, soldier, you should know – oh. It’s you.” He’d been glaring at a report on his desk while he’d admonished her, but when he looked up and realized she was not one of his men, his expression changed to one of careful neutrality. 

“Yes, me. Did you get my letter?” 

“Yes,” he said shortly. He straightened up and crossed his arms. Evelyn sighed. She hadn’t expected otherwise, but he clearly wasn’t going to make this easy for her. 

“So, what would you like to hear first? An apology? An explanation? Abject begging?” 

“Begging sounds good,” he said tersely, although the corner of his mouth twitched a little. 

“Would you like me on my knees?” she asked him a little cheekily, but then her face grow hot as she saw the brief flash of hunger flare in his eyes. 

“Yes,” he said, his voice low and rough. 

Evelyn had promised herself that she would cast aside pride for the chance to explain herself to her commander, so without even an arched eyebrow, she knelt on the floor and laced her fingers together in front of her. 

“Cullen, my heart, I am literally begging you to listen to me, to forgive me, and to give me a second chance. I will do whatever it takes, be whatever you need, offer whatever you want. I know that I hurt you, and that I don’t deserve you, but I’m begging you anyway. I need you, Cullen, and I can’t bear the thought of losing you forever.” 

Cullen moved around to the front of his desk and leaned against it, bracing his arms on the edge. He watched her seriously as she pleaded with him, but when she shook her clasped hands imploringly, an exasperated smile cracked his stern expression. 

“Of all the ridiculous… get up, you little fool, and get over here.” 

Relieved by his smile, Evelyn scrambled to her feet and approached him, suddenly feeling a little shy. He didn’t reach for her, so she stopped in front of him and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, smiling tentatively. 

“That checks begging off the list,” he said dryly. “Now how about an explanation?” 

Evelyn took a deep breath. She could feel the blush creeping across her cheeks as she prepared to reveal to him exactly how untried she was. 

“Well, I was feeling overwhelmed with my responsibilities as Inquisitor, as I mentioned. I mean, I still am, but I don’t see that it should get between us.” 

Cullen lifted one eyebrow. “And?” 

“Ah, well… you know I was raised in the Chantry, right? I mean, of course you know that, we’ve talked about it. And you were a templar, so you know Chantry initiates aren’t supposed to – I mean it’s totally forbidden – well, not for me, not anymore, but I’ve certainly never… I don’t even know where to start.” She realized she was babbling and had not yet said anything of substance, but she was too nervous to curb her tongue. 

“Evelyn,” Cullen interrupted. “Are you trying to tell me you’re a virgin? Because I really could have figured that out on my own.” 

“Is it that obvious? Am I that bad at it?” Evelyn’s stomach twisted. She knew she had been disappointing him, and he was just too gentlemanly to complain, but now that she’d hurt him, she supposed the gloves were coming off. 

“Bad? No! We haven’t even done anything like that. How would I even… but no, of course you’re not bad at… I mean, you won’t be.” Cullen looked confused. “Why would you even worry about it? We’ve only kissed, and touched a little.” 

“Well, that’s the thing,” Evelyn rushed on, before she lost her nerve. “I’ve never done… anything. With a man. At all. You’re the first man who’s ever kissed me or touched me. Maker, you’re the first man who’s even flirted with me. I’m not just a virgin. I’m completely inexperienced in the bedroom. I don’t even have enough experience for the parlor. Or the garden. Or even the ballroom!” 

“Evelyn,” Cullen said, and this time there was a bit of mirth in his voice. 

“Sorry, I’m getting sidetracked.” She pressed her cold hands to her burning cheeks, wishing she was a little bit less of a ninny. All right, a lot less of a ninny. 

“So, you’re completely inexperienced.” His stern expression shifted to one of questioning regret. “Did I pressure you in some way? I never meant to make you feel like I expected more from you than you were ready to give. Had you told me, I would have let you set the pace.” 

“No, it’s not that, not really.” Evelyn sighed. “It’s just that… you’re a grown man, Cullen, ten years older than me and a lifetime more experienced than I am, in many ways. You deserve a woman who can keep up with you, who can meet your needs. Not an inept little Chantry mouse who has no idea what she’s doing, or even where to start.”

“So that’s why you ended things? So I could go find a more experienced woman to take to bed?” Cullen’s expression had grown hard again, his brows drawing together in anger. 

Evelyn nodded sadly. “That, and I was making myself sick with anxiety worrying about how badly I’d disappoint you if I did go to bed with you. I just couldn’t stand the thought of letting you down, or making you regret you’d chosen such an amateur.” Her voice hitched a little as she confessed, and she stared down at her shoes. 

“I suppose you think I’d prefer a professional,” Cullen replied, his voice laced with sarcasm. He reached out and tipped her chin up, forcing her to meet his eyes. “Evelyn, it was nonsense for you to spend a moment’s worry on these thoughts. You could never disappoint me in that way. You had only to tell me how you felt, and I would have reassured you on every point. I was never in any hurry to progress our physical relationship beyond your level of comfort, but if you don’t tell me where that is, how can you expect me to know?” 

“I didn’t!” Evelyn protested. “I just figured that normal people do more than kiss and occasionally pet each other, but I wasn’t sure what to do, and I didn’t want you to know how utterly clueless I am. I was too embarrassed. Especially after spending so much time on the road with Bull and Sera. They talk about sex constantly, like it’s nothing. Like it’s something everyone does all the time. Which I guess it is. But I’m so hopelessly stunted that I don’t even get half their jokes.” She sighed, hating how inadequate she felt. “I mean, Sera said something to Blackwall about peaches, and I didn’t have the faintest idea what she meant! What do peaches have to do with it?” 

Cullen chuckled at that. “Don’t worry about Sera or her peaches. And don’t worry about how much experience you do or don’t have. Everyone starts out the same way. Everyone learns.” 

Evelyn nodded. “That’s what made me realize I’d made a huge mistake in ending things with you. I thought about how patient and encouraging you were when you trained me to fight, how you never made me feel bad about my mistakes, and you were always willing to show me the right way to… hold a sword.” She blushed and Cullen’s lip tugged up in a smirk, the heat returning to his eyes. “I realized I had broken up with you for the very reason I should have asked for your help. If anyone could… train me to… you know… not be bad in bed, it’s you. If you can put up with me.” 

Cullen swallowed and his expression was difficult to read. “Is that why you asked for another chance? So I would train you to fuck like I trained you to fight?” 

Evelyn had never heard him use an expression more vulgar that “Maker’s breath!” and it shocked her. 

“No! I asked for another chance because I love you and I need you,” she said firmly. “I’m asking for your help with my… problem because I want our relationship to progress, physically, and I don’t know what else to do.” 

Cullen looked at her with an expression of disbelief for a long moment, and then shook his head and exhaled a huff of laughter. 

“You really might be the biggest idiot in Thedas,” he said, reaching out and pulling her to his chest, “but you’re my idiot, and I’m desperately in love with you, so I suppose we will have to try to make this work.” 

Evelyn collapsed gratefully against him and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

“Oh, thank you, Cullen! I’m so sorry I put you through this. I know I’ve been behaving like an absolutely lunatic but I’ve just been so nervous and I feel so useless and –" 

“I have one condition,” he interrupted, and Evelyn’s heart pounded anxiously. 

“All right?” 

“You must spend the next five nights with me, in my quarters. We don’t have to do anything more than talk, if you don’t want to. But I want to use this week to make sure that we can open up to each other, and we don’t have time in our busy schedules during the day. Will you agree to that?” 

“Yes, but your quarters have a hole in the roof,” Evelyn said, wrinkling her nose. “Wouldn’t you rather spend the night in mine?” 

“No,” Cullen said decisively. “You’re the one who broke up with me, and everyone in Skyhold knows it. I won’t be seen slinking from your rooms every morning, like a beckoned lap dog. My pride won’t allow it.” He did offer her a self-deprecating smile, but she could tell he wasn’t going to budge on the issue. “My room. Five nights. You’ll have to deal with the roof. I rather like it actually – I can’t stand trying to sleep when it’s too hot.” 

“How could it possibly – no, never mind. I’ll do it. I assume if I’m in danger of freezing to death, you’ll warm me up?” 

Cullen smiled down at her, his eyes full of heat and promise. “Of course,” he replied, and bent his head to kiss her. Evelyn sighed in relief and met his lips, delighted to be kissing him once again. As always, his confident, hungry mouth stirred spiraling waves of need and anticipation in her core, but Evelyn realized she didn’t have to be afraid of those feelings anymore. She trusted Cullen, and she knew that he would show her the way. It was such an intoxicating thought that she got a little carried away with the kiss, sucking hard on his lower lip and then nipping it sharply. 

“Ow!” he said with a laugh, drawing back and slapping her on the behind. “Careful there, Trevelyan. We won’t get far in your lessons if I need stitches in my lip.” 

Evelyn blushed and mumbled an apology, her belly clenching in delight at the idea of lessons. Why on earth hadn’t she brought this up weeks ago? She could have spared herself so much worry and Cullen so much pain – and no doubt they both would have had a very good time in the process. Bother. Well, no time like the present! 

Cullen seemed to be of the same mind. “It’s late. Run back to your rooms and get anything you need. I’ll leave the east door unlocked.” 

Evelyn scampered off to her quarters and stuffed a few essentials in a satchel, before hurrying back to Cullen’s office. She felt like an absolute libertine, creeping into his quarters in the middle of the night! If anyone saw her, they’d know exactly what they were doing. Well, maybe not exactly but they’d know something naughty was happening. She felt a little thrilled by the idea. 

Cullen’s office was dark, but luckily the ladder was close to the door and Evelyn found it easily. She scaled the rungs, but when she pushed herself to her feet, she gasped softly. 

Cullen was already in bed, sprawled out on his stomach, his covers pushed aside. He was stark naked, and in the bright moonlight, Evelyn could see the shifting muscles in his back, his firm, round buttocks, and his strong and surprisingly hairy legs. He was magnificent, and a hot spike of desire shot through her nether regions as she contemplated getting into bed with him. Should she sleep naked as well? She’d brought a nightdress with her... but she didn’t know what he expected. The old familiar anxiety began gnawing at her gut again, as she stood wracked with indecision about what she should wear. Or not wear. And once she got into bed, what she should do, or not do. 

“Are you coming to bed?” Cullen asked her, his voice thick with sleep. 

“Yes, I just… do you want me to undress?” 

Cullen cracked an eye open and lifted his head slightly to look over his shoulder. “At least take off your boots,” he rumbled. Evelyn laughed. 

“No, I mean, I brought a nightdress. But you’re not wearing anything. Should I not wear anything?” 

Cullen smiled and adjusted his pillow. “Whatever you’re comfortable with, chuck. I’m exhausted, so naked or not, all you’ll get out of me tonight is a bunkmate.” 

“Oh.” Evelyn was a little disappointed. “I thought you wanted to talk.” 

“We’ve talked plenty,” Cullen growled. “Get in bed, Evelyn, and go to sleep.” 

After compromising by putting on her nightdress, but no smallclothes, Evelyn gingerly crawled into bed and settled next to Cullen, pulling his discarded covers over her body. He rolled over on his side to make room for her, and he felt like a furnace, his skin was so warm. 

“Do you have a fever?” she asked him, startled. 

“Usually. Side-effect of the lyrium withdrawal.” His lips barely moved as he spoke, his face slack and exhausted. 

“Good night, Cullen. I love you.” Evelyn turned over and pressed her back against his chest, and Cullen slid his arm over her hip and pulled her closer. 

“Love you, too,” he murmured sleepily, kissing her shoulder. “Thanks for coming back to me. I missed you.” 

Evelyn’s heart squeezed with emotion, as she wondered how on earth she had ever been so stupid as to walk away from him in the first place. Simply lying in his arms felt like heaven – she couldn’t wait for her lessons to begin. 


	3. The Second Night

Cullen woke up in a state not unusual for any man, and especially not a long-celibate man with the woman he adored snuggled up against his belly. That is to say, his cock was so hard he probably could have clubbed a bear to death with it. Evelyn’s arm rested on top of his own, her fingers intertwining with his. It was a sweet way to start the morning, but considering how very inexperienced she was, he was concerned that his erection would alarm her.  He tried to slowly pull back and roll away from her, but she protested sleepily and clutched at his hand, drawing him close again. Bollocks. He sighed, wishing he could just make love to her. 

“Evelyn, I must get up,” he murmured, kissing the juncture of her shoulder and her neck. She wiggled against him happily and he stifled a moan. 

“Not yet,” she sighed. 

“Sweetling, I have duties. Stay in bed, I’ll wake you in a little while.” He tried again to withdraw, and again she clung to him, but he could tell she was waking up. He gritted his teeth, and then mentally shrugged. If she really wanted to learn about lovemaking, she’d have to get acquainted with a hard cock sooner or later. He pushed his hips forward and kissed her shoulder again, and Evelyn instinctively pressed back into him, making happy little whimpers as his teeth grazed her skin. Suddenly, she seemed to realize what was happening and froze. 

“Cullen?” 

He freed his fingers from hers and slid his palm up her ribs to cup her breast, stroking her nipple with his thumb through her nightshirt. She lay still and tense, breathing shallowly as he touched her, and then slowly relaxed against him and closed her eyes. 

“Good girl,” he whispered, placing a final kiss on her cheek and sitting up. “See? Nothing to be afraid of.” 

“I’m not afraid at all,” she smiled, her eyes still closed. “It feels wonderful.” 

He stood up, and Evelyn rolled over to face him, opening her eyes. She stared at his cock, her lips parting in astonishment. Cullen felt a little self-conscious, but it was only natural that she would be curious. He stepped closer to the bed. 

“Do you want to have a look?” 

“Maker, it’s big!” Evelyn said, and her innocent reaction filled him with a sort of smug, manly pride. He knew she had no idea if it was actually big or not, but it was still gratifying to hear. She sat up in the bed and tipped her head, examining him with almost clinical fascination. “Can I touch it?” she asked breathlessly. 

“Let’s save that for later,” Cullen said with a laugh. “I should get to work, and if you start touching me, I’ll stay here all day.” 

A naughty expression crossed her face, and Cullen knew she was thinking of touching him anyway, just to keep him in bed. He grinned at her and backed away. 

“I don’t think so, Trevelyan. We agreed our lessons would take place at night, after our work is done. No cheating.” 

Evelyn stuck her lip out. “I don’t recall agreeing to those exact terms,” she huffed. “And you didn’t teach me anything last night!” 

“I taught you that sleeping with me in my bed is better than sleeping in your own bed, alone.” 

Evelyn frowned. “Granted. But I’d really rather us both sleep in my bed, in the room without the gaping hole in the roof.” 

Cullen shrugged and grinned. “Well, if I break up with you for nonsensical reasons and then shamelessly beg my way back into your heart, you’ll be well within your rights to request a change of venue.” 

Evelyn grimaced. “Fair enough. Will you wake me in an hour?” It was still well before dawn. She slid back down into the bed and pulled the blanket to her chin. 

Cullen leaned over and squeezed her shoulder, kissing her hair affectionately. “As you command, Inquisitor. By the way, if you want to spend that hour touching yourself and perhaps moaning a little, I don’t expect anyone in my office this early.” 

Evelyn stared at him, wide-eyed. “Touching… myself? Really?” 

Cullen laughed in disbelief. “Have you never even done that much?” 

Her cheeks flushed and she turned her face away from him, looking startled and hurt. He sat down quickly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her torso into his lap. “I didn’t mean you should be ashamed for not doing it, I’m just surprised. You said you’d never been with a man, but I didn’t realize you’ve never experimented on your own.” 

Evelyn blushed even more furiously. “I thought it would be wrong. Sometimes, after we’ve been kissing, I’ve gone to bed and sort of squeezed my legs together but…” She trailed off, and then muttered, “Maker, this is embarrassing.” 

Cullen stroked her hair and then tipped her chin so he could look her in the eye. “Have you ever reached climax, Evelyn?” 

“I don’t think so,” she admitted. “I mean, I’d know, right?” 

“You’d know,” he agreed. He was torn between asking her to explore herself so she could learn what she liked, and wanting to be the one to provide her first orgasm. Perhaps it was selfish, but the latter impulse won out. “If you’re ready, tonight we can try to find out together what brings Lady Trevelyan to her peak, and if you’re not, we’ll do as much or as little as you like. But, I think you’ll like orgasms.” 

“I think I will, too,” she said shyly, planting a kiss near his knee. 

Her cheeks were bright with embarrassment, but Cullen was pleased that she seemed at least willing to discuss it. It was a far cry from the bashful Evelyn of weeks’ past, who would flee his office in an inarticulate tizzy if he asked her to stay the night. What an idiot _he_ was. He should have read the signs and realized her reserve was based in fear, not ambivalent feelings towards him.

 He leaned down and kissed her forehead, her chin, and then her lips, before releasing her from his arms and getting up again. He dressed quickly and made his way down to his office, and Evelyn appeared shortly after, apparently no longer interested in sleeping in. They shared a sweet, slow kiss and then said goodbye until their evening “lesson.” 

 

Evelyn turned up in his office a little before ten o’clock in the evening. Cullen couldn’t remember the last time he’d ended his work day so early, but then he could barely remember the last time he’d had a woman in his bed (the previous night excluded, of course). She stood shyly before his desk, fidgeting with the edge of her shirt and shifting from foot to foot. He knew it was a little mean of him, but there was something so adorably ridiculous about her girlish apprehension that he deliberately took longer than needed to straighten his desk and lock the doors. When everything was in order, he extinguished the torches and moved closer to her, placing his palm against the small of her back. 

“Are you ready to go upstairs?” he asked quietly, his lips close to her ear. 

She shivered and nodded, scaling the ladder quickly and stepping aside to make room for him to come up behind her. 

“Will you help me remove my armor?” he asked. 

Again, she nodded silently, her eyes huge and shining in the bright moonlight. He guided her hands to the various clasps and buckles, murmuring instructions as she helped him rid himself first of the ornaments of his office, and then of the heavy breastplate. He held out his arms and she unbuckled one wrist guard, then the other, setting them aside on his table. Once he was down to only his shirt, his breeches, and his boots, he took her hands. 

“I bet I look shorter without all that gear,” he joked. 

“You look wonderful,” she said softly, and leaned up to kiss him. 

Cullen pulled her close, reveling in the feel of her warm body against his without layers of metal in the way. He tangled his fingers in her hair and began pulling it loose from its bun, spreading the silky locks around her shoulders. Evelyn grabbed his hips and tugged him closer, gasping a little when she felt his stiffening cock collide with her belly. Cullen deepened their kiss, massaging the back of her neck with his fingers as his tongue slid against hers. His other hand splayed against her back, keeping her lovely body pressed tightly against his own. After a few minutes of rather heated kissing, she leaned back and hesitantly rubbed her fingers against the bulge in his pants. Cullen moaned and leaned into her, covering her hand with his. 

“Would you like to move over to the bed?” he asked her huskily. 

“Yes,” she whispered, and kissed him again before turning around and walking across the room with a sultry sway in her hips. She seemed to be feeling a little more confident, which could only be a good thing. She sat down on the edge of the bed and began unlacing her boots, and Cullen sat next to her to remove his own. 

“Should I take off my clothes?” she asked him bluntly, her cheeks aflame. Cullen grinned. 

“You could. Or I could take them off as we go along. We’re in no rush.” 

“All right,” she agreed, but then she bit her lip. “I’d like you to take your shirt off, though. I… you... you have a very nice chest.” 

“As you command, my lady,” he said with a chuckle, pulling his under-tunic over his shoulders. He brought his hands to her waist and then moved them up to brush the underside of her breasts. “You have a very nice chest, as well.” 

“Maybe I should take off _my_ shirt,” she said. 

“Is that what you want?” Cullen asked her, and when she nodded, he said, “Then allow me.” 

The tunic she wore had approximately a thousand buttons, but Cullen stamped down his impatience as he undid each one, slowly revealing creamy skin and alluring curves. When the last button was unfastened, he gently pushed the garment off of her shoulders and watched as she drew it down her arms and threw it on the floor. She wore a band wrapped tightly around her chest to still the movement of her rather generous breasts, and Cullen scooted closer to her and reached behind her back to the clasp that held it in place. 

“May I?” 

“Yes.” She blew out a shaky breath. “I’m getting a little nervous,” she admitted. 

“If it’s too much, we’ll stop. We can just lay together and talk, if you prefer.” He tipped his head and looked at her curiously, pausing in his attempt to undress her. 

Evelyn shook her head. “I don’t want to stop yet. I want you to touch me.” Cullen smiled and leaned in for a kiss as he unwound the band and pulled it away, dropping it to the floor on top of her shirt. 

“I want to touch you, very much,” he murmured against her lips, catching her nipples between his fingers and tugging them gently. He moved his hands to her hips and urged her back onto the bed, then stretched out beside her. Her full breasts jiggled as he settled next to her, the hardened peaks pointing perkily at the ceiling. Cullen ran his hand along her hip and leaned over her body, sliding his lips against hers. He kept the pace of the kiss and his hands slow and patient, giving her time to get used to him. 

When Evelyn grew a little eager, the sound of her hungry whimpers and the feel of her impatient wiggles stoked his lust more than he could have imagined. His hand cupped one breast and rubbed gently, then released the weight to tease her nipple with his fingertips. She sighed and shifted her hips, parting her thighs and turning towards him. Cullen moved his mouth down her neck, nibbling and licking as she arched beneath him. His fingers abandoned her nipple to ghost along her leg, but she closed her thighs, so he returned to his previous ministrations. She gasped softly when his mouth completed its steady trail down to her chest and drew the other hardened bud into his mouth. 

“Cullen!” she said in surprise, stiffening beneath him. 

“Do you not like that?” he asked, looking up but barely raising his mouth. He doubted she was displeased - more likely nervous - and he curled his tongue against her nipple as she shuddered in his arms. 

“I do, I just didn’t expect it!” She laughed at herself and covered her eyes with the back of her hand. “Maker, I have a lot to learn, don’t I?” 

“You do, my lovely Lady Trevelyan,” Cullen agreed, his voice thick with humor, affection and desire. 

“And I’m going to teach you every...” He gave her nipple a squeeze with his fingers. 

“Bit...”  He licked the other one and then nipped it gently. 

“There is...” He kissed his way from one breast to the other.   

“To know.” He leaned over her and closed his mouth on the breast that had been in his hand, sucking hard and flicking the pebbled peak with his tongue. Evelyn squeaked and rolled her hips, tangling her fingers in his hair. He held her that way for a while, alternating between lavishing attention on her breasts and kissing her mouth, until she began to pant and squirm. Then Cullen slid his hand back down to her leg, and this time when his fingers coasted up the inside of her thigh, she hesitated for a moment and then opened her legs. Grinning against her skin, he pressed his hand against her crotch and rubbed her gently. 

“Oh,” she said, and squeezed her legs together around his hand. 

“Asking me to stop?” he asked lightly, watching her face carefully. Her eyes were closed and her lips looked swollen and juicy in the moonlight. 

“N-no,” she said breathlessly. “That feels good. I think I’m tired of wearing pants.” 

Cullen laughed. “Then let’s get rid of them.” 

He sat up and crawled over her, caging her shoulders between his arms as he kissed her hungrily, thoroughly plundering her mouth with his tongue. He snaked his hand down between their bodies and began unlacing her leggings, although she was wiggling so much, he was having trouble getting the task done. Finally he sat back with a laugh and knelt between her legs, pinning her hips with his hands. 

“Hold still a moment, Lady Garden Snake. I can’t get these off of you when you’re moving around like that.” 

Evelyn laughed. “Sorry.” She looked away from him bashfully as he finished undoing her laces and began to pull her leggings down her hips. 

“Are you having fun, Evelyn?” he asked her gently, as she tilted up her pelvis to allow him to draw the breeches down to her thighs. 

“Yes, this feels more natural than I expected,” she admitted, watching him with bright eyes as he pulled the snug leathers off of one leg, then the other, and tossed them on the floor. 

“Good,” he said, gazing at her nearly-naked form appreciatively. She wore a thin pair of smallclothes and Cullen could see the shadow of dark hair beneath them. He wanted to pull the fabric aside and plunge his tongue into her core, but he knew she wasn’t ready. Instead he admired her body and stroked her thighs, teasing his fingers ever closer to her center. All of her training with the Inquisition had honed the once soft and plump Chantry novice into a strong, fit warrior, but she still retained some rather generous curves. Cullen was glad his drills hadn’t laid waste to her breasts, or her hips, or her tantalizing backside. 

“I’m worried about something,” she said. Cullen shifted his gaze from her crotch to her face and found her chewing on her lip, looking distracted. 

“What’s that?” he asked, pushing himself up on the bed to stretch out beside her, propped up on one elbow. 

“What if I can’t… you know… do what you want me to do?” 

Cullen knew what she meant, but he thought it was time for her to get used to talking about things a little more directly. 

“Beg your pardon?” he asked with a smirk, and picked up her hand. She frowned at him in consternation that swiftly turned to surprise as he drew one of her fingers into his mouth and sucked. 

“Ah…,” she said. “Okay, that’s distracting.” 

He moved on to another finger, keeping his eyes on hers. When he released that digit, he said, “I didn’t understand your question.” 

“You want me to… to… you know, what we talked about this morning!” Evelyn’s brows came together, and Cullen was half-worried that if she blushed any harder, she’d break a blood vessel, but he wasn’t going to let her off the hook. 

“We talked about a few things this morning. Which subject is on your mind?” 

She put her hand over her face. “You know what I mean. You want me to… _climax._ ” She whispered the last word as if it were the dirtiest thing anyone had ever said, and it was all Cullen could do not to laugh. Instead, he turned her hand over and kissed her palm. 

“I certainly do. Don’t you want to?” 

“Yes, but what if I can’t?” She pulled her hand away from her face and looked at him worriedly. “I mean, I never have before.” 

Cullen did laugh at that, reaching down to trail his fingers against the silky, soft skin of her inner thigh. “Well, it doesn’t sound to me like you’ve given it a proper effort. Squeezing your legs together is fine and good - and I intend to hear more about that, by the way - but these things usually require direct contact.” 

He moved his hand to the crotch of her smalls and pressed his fingers against her clit, noting with satisfaction that the thin material was slippery and wet. Evelyn gasped and jerked her hips, staring at him with open-mouthed shock. 

“Cullen!” 

“Evelyn,” he said huskily, and leaned over to kiss her. He continued to lightly touch her through her underthings until she began impatiently pumping her hips, wordlessly asking for more. Then he slid his fingers underneath her smallclothes and brushed them across her damp curls, smiling in satisfaction at her strained whine. “Feel good?” 

“Yes!” she cried. “Please don’t stop.” 

“Evelyn, I’m not stopping until you come so hard, you see stars.” 

Her eyes flew open and she gaped at him, then rolled her hips and slid her sex against his fingers. “Maker’s breath! We should have done this months ago!” 

Cullen laughed and sucked on her neck as he rubbed his fingers against her soaked, swollen lips. He swirled his digits against her folds and gently brushed his thumb across her nub of pleasure, increasing pressure as the gyrations of her pelvis became steadier, more rhythmic. She must have felt the first tender shoots of her climax - she was concentrating now, reaching for it. Not quite ready to take her over the edge, Cullen withdrew his hand and looked down at her with a smirk. 

“Why?” she protested fretfully. 

“Don’t you think it’s time this came off?” he asked, plucking at the waistband of her undergarment. He was still in his breeches, and his cock was straining heavily in its confines, but he was happy to ignore his own need and focus on hers. Evelyn paused, and then nodded, reaching down to push the last article of her clothing past her hips. Cullen drew the sodden piece of cloth down to her ankles, and then it, too, joined the pile on the floor. 

Cullen met her eyes as she shivered before him, blushing and once again bashful. He dragged his gaze down her body until it settled on the juncture between her legs, and then he slowly, deliberately pushed her thighs apart. 

“You’re amazing, Evelyn. Thank you for allowing me to be the one to share this experience with you.” 

Evelyn sighed. “I can’t imagine doing this with anyone else. I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Cullen slid his hand against her sex once again, but this time he pushed his finger inside, drawing a hissing breath from his lover. “Good?” 

“So good,” she panted, drawing up her knees and opening her legs wider, apparently no longer embarrassed to be spread before him. He was glad that pleasure was winning the battle over shame so quickly. Taking his time, Cullen patiently probed her slick entrance, teasing her clit with his thumb while his finger curled within her. Evelyn lay back with her eyes closed, arching occasionally when his hand drew her closer to the edge. 

“So,” Cullen said conversationally, as he slowly added a second finger to her tight passage, “you mentioned you liked to squeeze your legs together in bed, after we’d been together?” 

Evelyn’s eyes flew open. “Maker’s breath, Cullen, you’re not really going to ask me to talk about it _now_ , are you?” 

“I am,” he replied warmly. “I want to know what you thought about while you did that.” 

“No, I can’t.” She shook her head, her cheeks flushing even brighter than before. “I don’t want you to think less of me.” 

“Evelyn, nothing you fantasize about could make me think less of you.” He pumped his hand steadily in her wet quim, flicking her clit firmly now as his fingers moved within her. “You could tell me you imagined forcing me to watch while you took every man at Skyhold in turn, and I wouldn’t even blink.” 

Evelyn let out a ragged bark of laughter. “Well I certainly would! What a filthy mind you have, Commander!” She closed her eyes again, her brows drawing together as she rolled her hips and focused on what he was doing between her legs. 

“Evelyn…,” he said in warning, and started to pull his hand away. 

“I hate you,” she hissed, grabbing his wrist so that he wouldn’t withdraw completely. He grinned at her. “Fine. I, um…,” 

Cullen rubbed her lips and teased the entrance to her sex with his knuckles. “Yes?” 

“I was always afraid I had annoyed you, because I had usually run off in a panic after our kissing became too intense for me,” she said, her voice hitching and breathless as his fingers resumed their work. 

“I was never annoyed, but continue,” he replied. 

“Well, I suppose I thought you should be. And I imagined - oh, Maker!” His fingers curled and rubbed inside her and she arched her back sharply. “I think I’m nearly there!” 

“Tell me what you imagined,” he said roughly. He was nearly there himself. She’d said she wanted to touch him earlier, and he rather hoped she was still interested. If not, he’d have to take himself in hand. But first - Evelyn, her fantasies, and her orgasm. 

“I imagined you telling me you were sick of my teasing and - oh, Cullen. Don’t stop!” 

“I won’t if you don’t,” he said, watching in delighted fascination as his innocent little love writhed shamelessly before him, her hips pumping lewdly as she sought satisfaction from his hand. 

“You made me suck you.” 

Well! Cullen hadn’t expected her to say that! He’d imagined she'd say something along the lines of what they were doing at the moment. 

“You fantasized about sucking my cock?” 

“Yes! Do you think I’m disgusting?” 

“No,” Cullen growled, leaning down to take her earlobe in his teeth. “I think you’re delicious, and I think you’ve earned this.” 

With that, he put all his effort into taking her to her peak, sliding and thrusting his fingers in rhythm with her hips as his thumb circled over her swollen clitoris. Evelyn was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and her skin flushed from head to toe as her climax built within her. Cullen could feel her growing tenser and tenser, as her legs began to tremble and her lips spilled out mindless pleas for mercy. He purred in her ear, telling her how beautiful she was, how much she turned him on, how desperately he loved her. He was sweating himself, and he longed to kick off his leather breeches and guide her hand to his aching member, but first he needed to see her over the edge. 

“Cullen!” she said sharply, sounding almost panicked. 

“Do it, Evelyn,” he grunted, licking salty sweat off her collar bone. 

“Oh, Maker, Cullen!” Her cries dissolved into inarticulate moans as her body began to shudder and shake. He felt the muscles in her core contracting spastically against his fingers, so he applied a little more speed and pressure to her clit, just to see her all the way to the end. When her bucking ceased and she tugged on his wrist to pull his hand away from her sensitive flesh, he stretched out beside her and held her close. 

“My lady?” he asked, gently kissing the side of her face. 

“Andraste preserve me, Cullen. If I’d known you could do _that,_ I probably would have shoved your hand down my pants the first time you kissed me.” 

Cullen laughed, surprised and delighted. “That’s quite the turnaround from the demure little miss in my office yesterday.” 

“Well,” she said a little huffily. “I’m sure the first time you ever… you know -” 

“You can say it, Evelyn. That was the first time of many, so you might as well get used to the words.” 

Evelyn cut her eyes at him and puffed out a little breath of annoyance. “Oh, fine. I’m sure the first time you ever… came… it was a revelation for you, too.” 

“Indeed,” Cullen agreed, turning her face to kiss her. “Speaking of, sweetling, I’m in desperate need right now. You don’t have to do anything, but I need to relieve some tension. Would you like to watch?” 

Evelyn’s eyes grew wide and she sat up. “Only watch?” 

Cullen grinned. “You can do more if you like. I didn’t want to pressure you.” 

“I want to touch you. Maybe even… like I had thought about?” 

Cullen’s cock jumped at the thought. “Say exactly what you want to do.” 

Although her face was as red as an embrium bloom, she looked him in the eye and said steadily, “I want to suck your cock, Cullen. I want to make you come.” 

Maker’s breath, just hearing her say the words was nearly enough to do the job. He grinned at her ruefully and pressed a light kiss to her lips. 

“Unfortunately, my love, tonight you have me so wound up that the effort would be wasted. If you’d let me borrow your hand, though, I wouldn’t mind a little assistance. I promise it won’t take long.” 

Evelyn looked a little disappointed. “I don’t get why that’s better.” 

“Because, sweetling,” he explained as he stood up and unfastened his breeches, “when your beautiful little mouth takes me for the first time, I want to be able to last long enough to truly enjoy it. These first times together are special for me, too, and I don’t want to rush such a sweet gift you’ve offered me. We have plenty of time. Tomorrow night, if you’re still interested.” 

“I’ll be interested! I’ve thought about it, a lot.” 

“Have you, now?” Cullen smirked, and kicked off his pants. Evelyn watched in naked fascination as he settled back down on the bed next to her and stroked his rock-hard erection. He reached over and grabbed her hand, encouraging her to grip his length. 

“Wow,” Evelyn said breathlessly, experimentally squeezing his shaft. “It feels different than I thought it would.” 

“How did you think it would feel?” Cullen asked, and then grunted as she gave him another curious squeeze. 

“Like a sausage, I guess? But it’s so much harder!” 

Cullen let out a ragged laugh and then closed his hand over hers, guiding her in the right way to touch him. 

“Like this, love,” he said, demonstrating the right amount of pressure. “Start slow, and move faster. When you get to the top, if you pass your thumb across - oh, Maker! Yes, Evelyn, like that. Just like that, my sweet.” 

Evelyn took over, staring at his manhood determinedly as she pumped him, trying to adhere to his instructions. In truth, she probably could have given him the limpest, most half-hearted hand job of his life and he still would have spilled within minutes, but she really did apply herself admirably. Cullen felt his balls tighten and before he could do more that hiss an agonized warning, his long-neglected cock erupted with a jet of white seed. Evelyn flinched, obviously startled, and Cullen clamped his hand down on hers so she wouldn’t pull away too soon. 

“Another second,” he ground out through gritted teeth. “Feels so good.” 

Cullen closed his eyes and leaned back against the headboard, riding out an incredible orgasm. When his dick finally stopped twitching, he released his hold on Evelyn’s hand and kissed her gratefully. 

“Thank you, love. That was perfect.” 

Evelyn smiled, and then swirled her fingertips in the pool of ejaculate on his belly. 

“What does it taste like?” she asked. 

Cullen laughed and shrugged. “Taste it.” 

Evelyn blinked at him. “Really? You won’t think I’m disgusting?” 

“Of course not. If you want to know, that’s how to find out.” He was amused by both her curiosity and her compunction. 

He watched as she lifted her fingers from his abdomen and brought them to her lips, hesitantly touching the tip of her tongue to her index finger. Seemingly satisfied by what she discovered, she then slowly sucked each digit clean, one by one. Cullen filed _that_ image away for the next lonely stretch when she was away from Skyhold. 

“Salty,” she informed him. “But rather nice.” 

Unable to restrain a disbelieving chuckle, Cullen reached over the side of the bed and found his discarded shirt. He used it to wipe between Evelyn’s legs, explaining to her that she’d sleep more comfortably if she didn’t soak the sheet beneath her, and then cleaned himself up. He wondered, would their purpose be too obvious if he requisitioned a stack of hand towels? Probably. Once he’d tossed his shirt again, he turned to face Evelyn, drawing her up into a sitting position. 

“Report, Inquisitor,” he said, in his best “Commander Cullen” voice. 

Evelyn laughed. “I can’t be the Inquisitor right now, but if you want to know what I’m thinking, I’m thinking I loved every second of tonight, and I love you even more.” 

“Good,” Cullen said seriously. “Do you feel less nervous about our relationship, and where it might go?” 

“Yes,” Evelyn said firmly. “I’d be lying if I said I have no fears left at all, but I think I can manage them. I’m not used to talking about things like you want me to, but once I get past the embarrassment, I have to admit, it makes me feel less afraid.” 

“You can talk about anything with me, Evelyn,” he said, drawing her into his lap. “Especially anything intimate between us. Are you ready to sleep?” 

His sweet little Inquisitor yawned and nodded, so Cullen guided her down onto her side and then curled himself around her, carefully piling the blankets over her body so she wouldn’t be too cold and he wouldn’t be too hot. Evelyn was asleep within minutes, but Cullen lay awake for a while, thinking about what he should show her next. Since she was so interested in sucking him off - of all things! - that seemed like a reasonable next step. 

But of course, turnabout was fair play. 


	4. The Third Night

When Evelyn woke up the next morning, she found herself pressed close to Cullen’s back, with her head on his pillow and her arm across his waist. She was surprised that someone who so hated being hot would tolerate such close contact all night – especially when he constantly ran a fever. She couldn’t be sorry for it, though. It felt wonderful to be near him and feel his deep, even breaths as he slept peacefully by her side. Both nights they’d been together, his sleep had been disturbed by nightmares, so she was glad to see him slumbering easily now. 

His proximity stirred desire within her, though. She’d barely touched him the night before – except at the end – because she’d been so absorbed in what he’d been doing to her. Now, looking at his broad back, well-muscled shoulders and the little curls of blonde hair against his neck, she wanted to touch every inch of him. It was already growing light outside, which meant Cullen had slept hours later than he usually did. So, really, she’d be doing him a favor if she woke him up. 

Evelyn began kissing him, first on his shoulder, and then on his back. As she slid her tongue against his spine, her hand drifted from his waist, to his hip, his thigh… then up a little…. Suddenly, Cullen’s arm shot out like a striking viper, grabbing her wrist. 

“Cullen!” she gasped. 

“Maker’s breath, Evelyn!” He released her arm and rolled over onto his back, pulling her close to his chest. “I’m sorry, love, you startled me. I’m not used to waking up to pretty ladies with wandering hands.” He kissed the top of her head and then craned his neck to look up at the broken ceiling. “Damn it! I’ve slept in!” 

He started to rise, but Evelyn – who had received an eyeful of his heavy erection while he’d held her to his chest – pulled him back down. 

“Not yet,” she protested, wrapping her hand around his manhood. He grunted and placed a warning hand on her arm. 

“We don’t have time, sweetling. I need to get downstairs.” 

“We do have time,” Evelyn said stubbornly. “The doors are locked, no one is coming in, and I’ll be quick.” 

Cullen chuckled. “You’ve come once, and now you know how to be quick? Impressive.” 

Evelyn sat up so she could look him in the eye, still firmly stroking him. “Actually, I thought I’d be quick with you, and then… stay up here for a while. Like you suggested yesterday.” 

She knew it was ridiculous to speak so obscurely about sexual matters, but it seemed the words just wouldn’t form on her tongue. Cullen seemed irritatingly invested in breaking her of that affliction, as he demonstrated presently by feigning ignorance. 

“You want to tug me off and then go back to sleep? It’s past time to get up, love, even for you.” His smug little smirk nipped her nerves. 

“My schedule is flexible until mid-morning, and I didn’t plan to go back to sleep. You knew what I meant.” 

Cullen leaned forward and kissed her, placing his hand over hers and stroking it forcefully up and down his length. 

“Say it, Evelyn,” he growled against her lips. “Tell me what you plan to do.” 

She took a deep breath, wishing her damned cheeks didn’t flush every time she tried to say something naughty. “I want to take you with my hand. Until you… come. And then do the same to myself.” 

Cullen graced her with a wolfish grin. “I really shouldn’t do this, but…” He laid back on the bed and folded his arms behind his head. “...I can’t resist you, my sweet. Have your way with me.” 

Evelyn grinned in triumph, but then was immediately beset by anxiety. She’d only done this once, and she’d been so delirious with pleasure that everything had felt so easy, so natural. In the clear light of morning, she wasn’t sure she knew how to proceed. 

Still, his instructions from the night before remained in her mind, so she settled against his side and rested her cheek on his belly as she tried to use her hand the way he’d advised. His fingers drifted down to stroke her back, trailing up and down her spine. Everything seemed to be going well – Cullen made little grunts, and occasionally a soft sigh – and then his sounds grew sharper, more urgent, and his hips began to move – and just when she thought she’d done it, he gripped her shoulder hard. 

“You’d better move, love, unless you want me to splash all over your face.” 

Evelyn squeaked and sat up, but she continued to stroke him firmly, and before long, another fascinating geyser of semen erupted from his member. She didn’t know if she would ever grow tired of the sight. It was so sexual, so primal, so _male_ – and it made the place between her legs throb and quiver. 

Cullen’s eyes were closed and his mouth was slack, his chest heaving and his hands half-curled at his sides. It was the most intoxicating thing she’d ever seen. Cullen had come undone, and she was the one who had done it. She reached out and rubbed the back of her fingers against his cheek, his coarse stubble tickling her skin. 

“Was that okay?” she asked softly, though she knew the answer. 

He opened his eyes and stared at her with a look so fierce and so possessive that it made her toes curl. 

“You don’t know what you do to me, Evelyn.” 

She grinned. “I make you late for work?” 

“That you do,” he laughed, rolling out of bed and standing up in one smooth motion. Evelyn eyed his backside admiringly as he reached down and picked up his shirt from the day before, rubbing it across his belly. Then he turned around and stared at her hungrily, looking pointedly at her feminine area. 

“Feel free to get started,” he said, and it sounded more like a command. Evelyn squirmed, half in pleasure and half in embarrassment, and slowly pushed her hand down to the juncture of her thighs. 

Other than in the bath, she’d never really touched herself between her legs before, and even then she’d used a cloth and tried to be as quick as possible. The Revered Mother at the Ostwick Chantry had a lecture for every day of the week on the evils of licentiousness, and self-pleasure definitely fell under that category. Since she was a small child, Evelyn had been told that her girl parts were dirty and sinful, and that as a servant of Andraste, the Maker was to be her only husband – and a chaste one at that. Having spent enough time in the Inquisition to gain a broader perspective, Evelyn rather thought the particularly repressed atmosphere at Ostwick had been the Revered Mother’s will, and not necessarily the Maker’s. Plenty at Skyhold were devout, but no one seemed to have the same ingrained sense of shame about bodies and sex that Evelyn did. Even Cassandra seemed shocked by the depth of her prudishness. 

Well, Evelyn was determined to shed the shackles of her upbringing. She believed now that she could be a good Andrastian _and_ enjoy sex, and she meant to do so. Not that she thought her inhibitions would be instantly cast aside necessarily. She was an anxious person by nature, and she hated being in situations where she felt like she didn’t know what was expected of her, or what she should do. But Cullen seemed willing to be patient and show her the way. 

She let her hand wander lower until her fingers brushed against a certain part – a part that Cullen had touched extensively – and it brought a small gasp to her lips. That felt _good_ – and now that she knew what that feeling meant, she wanted more of it. She rubbed the spot experimentally, but then winced as the pressure became too much. 

Cullen was watching her intently, still as naked as the day he was born, and his manhood seemed to be waking back up. 

“A word of advice, love?” he asked softly. She nodded. “Get your fingers wet, and come back up. It will feel better if you have a little lubrication.” 

Evelyn did as he suggested, lowering her hand until her fingers reached the cleft in her sex. It was slippery, and when she pressed in, it was even slicker. It didn’t feel quite as good to put her own fingers inside herself as it had when Cullen had done it, but she stroked long enough to thoroughly coat her digits with her juices, and then returned to that fascinating little button that had felt so delightful to press. 

“That’s a good girl,” Cullen purred, and Evelyn arched her back, as much from his words as from her own ministrations. 

With Cullen watching her, she felt emboldened in a way she might not have if she’d been trying on her own. She wanted to please him, and he clearly approved of what she was doing. It made her feel free to explore, somehow, even though a part of her felt she should be embarrassed to spread her legs and rub herself in front of him. He moved about the room, dressing and assembling his armor, but he didn’t seem particularly inclined to go downstairs. 

“What are you thinking about, love?” The cocky smirk on his face made her want to drag him back to bed. 

“You,” she said honestly, although she hoped he didn’t press the matter. She should have known better. 

“What about me?” 

“The same as before,” she said breathlessly, swirling her middle finger over the nub that seemed to open the door to her pleasure. 

“Describe it. In detail.” 

Evelyn would not have thought she was capable of it, but Maker help her, she did. Before, she’d not understood enough about sex to fantasize very clearly. It had been a vague mishmash of words and commands and feelings and desires, but now she had some concrete experience to augment her thoughts. She knew what his manhood looked like and how it felt. She knew what happened when he reached his peak – and imagining that sent her to her own. Evelyn gasped out the end of her explanation as she rocked her hips against her fingers, and then stretched her legs out over the edge of the bed and relaxed, panting contentedly. Orgasms were amazing. No wonder everyone talked about sex all the time. 

“That was _very_ interesting, Evelyn,” Cullen said, and the predatory quality to his voice made her shiver. 

“I wish I could stay up here all day thinking about you…touching myself.” 

“Me too, although I’m afraid your maidenhead wouldn’t survive past lunch if you did that.” He said it so matter-of-factly that Evelyn couldn’t even feel alarmed. She flushed though, her hips squirming with nervous pleasure at the idea of him taking her completely. 

“I have a feeling it won’t survive long anyway, and I’m glad.” She smiled shyly at him and bit her lip. 

A shiver seemed to come over him, and then Cullen swooped down on the bed and knelt alongside it, gripping her thighs and dragging her closer. 

“I love you, Evelyn Trevelyan,” he whispered harshly, pulling her up into a rough, hot kiss. “I’ll take you whenever you choose to give yourself to me – be it today, tomorrow, next month, or next year.” His mouth formed the words against her lips between kisses, and Evelyn moaned softly. 

“I love you, too, Cullen Rutherford,” she sighed. She couldn’t promise when, but she knew it wouldn’t be long. The pleasure he’d awoken within her made waiting seem pointless. The trust and the love were already there – what else did she need?

They said goodbye to each other with another heated kiss, and Cullen released her once she promised to come to his office that night at five after eleven – no earlier, no later. 

 

Punctuality was not Evelyn’s strong suit, but she arrived for her appointment with Cullen precisely when he’d asked her to. She slid into his office and stood by the door as he finished issuing the last of the day’s orders to his lieutenants. He glanced at her, and a brief expression crossed his face that made her belly twist with anticipation. After he dismissed them, he made a quick turn about the room to lock all the doors, and then stood in front of her. 

“Evelyn,” he said by way of greeting, but somehow he infused the syllables with desire so that it sounded less like her name and more like a naughty word. 

“Cullen,” she replied. She didn’t know how to purr his name back at him, but he barely let the sound leave her lips before he was upon her. He braced one arm against the wall near her head, placed his other on her neck, and tilted her chin up with his thumb so he could kiss her. He was a little more forceful than usual, using his teeth and his tongue to take total control. The hand that had been gripping her neck slid down to her breast and squeezed while Evelyn whimpered and arched into him, excited by his fervor. 

The kiss intensified. Cullen pressed her against the wall with his body, shoving his knee between her legs and pushing it up against her. The arm that he’d braced near her temple was now bent at the elbow and his hand rested on top of her head, restricting her movements. His mouth was relentless, moving over hers again and again as he invaded her with his tongue. Evelyn’s heart was beating so hard, it felt like it might punch through her chest, and the old feeling of anxiety flickered in her belly. Was she doing this right? 

The hand that had been pawing her breast moved to her wrist and grabbed it, and then Cullen pressed her palm firmly against his erection, clearly expecting her to squeeze him through his breeches. She obliged, rubbing the hard length of his member as he moaned and moved his mouth to her jaw. His lips trailed hot, wet kisses down her neck as he licked and nipped, rocking his hips so that his manhood pushed against her hand and his knee pushed against her crotch. His other hand began deftly undoing the buttons of her tunic. 

“Cullen?” she asked breathlessly, surprised that he was moving so quickly. He’d been so patient the night before, but perhaps his patience had run out. She pulled her hand away from his length, but he impatiently put it back and then returned to her buttons. 

“Cullen!” 

“Damn it, Evelyn, _what?_ ” he asked sharply, looking down at her with a mixture of irritation and burning desire. Evelyn sucked her breath, shocked by his tone. 

“Is everything all right?” 

“You tell me,” he murmured, turning her head to the side so he could trail the tip of his tongue along the edge of her ear. “Are you ready to have fun tonight, or are you going to scamper off like you usually do and leave me bored and blue-balled?” 

Evelyn stiffened, as she struggled to process his sudden change in attitude. Why was he being so… but then it clicked. 

“Wait, are you…?” 

He leaned back and grinned at her, then kissed her lips gently. “Only if you want to, love. I thought it might be fun, since you seemed to enjoy the thought of it so much. But if it doesn’t feel right, say the word and we’ll stop. Or we can just go upstairs and see what happens.” 

“No, just like this. This is what I want.” Evelyn tugged at his shoulder and kissed him passionately, overcome with love and desire. 

Cullen meant to make her fantasy come true. She’d told him exactly what she’d thought about when she’d made her inept attempts to relieve the pressure their kissing sessions built within her, and he was doing his best to recreate her erotic imaginings. 

“What do you want from me?” she hissed against his lips. 

“I want your pretty mouth. I want you to suck me off, Evelyn. I’ve been so patient with you, chuck, but you’ve got to give me something. I can’t keep doing this.” 

It was so shocking to hear him actually say the words she’d dreaded for so long that she almost asked him to stop, but then she reminded herself that he didn’t mean them and it was only a game. A game that would allow her to play out something that had burned in her imagination for months - that she had kept in her mind as a shameful secret until Cullen had convinced her to confess. It was funny how saying these things out loud to him made them so much better - less shameful and more exciting. 

Evelyn pushed back on his chest with both hands. “All right, Cullen. If that’s what you need, I’ll do it. I don’t want to lose you.” 

Something faltered in his expression and he pulled her close against him. “I know we’re only playing, but you’ll never lose me, Evelyn. Just so that’s clear.” She nodded and hugged him, and then he pushed her back and assumed his decidedly less chivalrous persona. “It’s not like it’s much to ask. We’ve been at this for months and you’ve barely touched me. A man has needs.” 

Evelyn raised her eyebrow. Now that he was actually saying it, her fantasy seemed rather ridiculous. Why would she _want_ him to pressure her into doing something before she was ready? She supposed that she’d wanted to do it all along, but could never admit it. It was easier to imagine Cullen making her do it than figuring out how to initiate it herself. 

“I’ll see to your needs, Cullen, although I confess I’ve never done this before. You’ll have to guide me.” 

“I can do that,” he said, sounding more like himself. He kissed her one more time, slowly and thoroughly, then stepped back and grabbed her by the wrist. 

“Come on,” he said, pulling her away from the wall and leading her over towards his desk. “Love, I know in your fantasy you did this on your knees, but I intend to take my time with you. You’ll probably be more comfortable if you sit in my chair. I also want you naked.” 

“Completely naked? Here in your office?” Evelyn hadn’t planned on that. 

“Mmhmm,” he replied, again reaching for the buttons on her tunic. “Consider it your contribution to _my_ fantasy.” 

It hardly seemed fair to deny him, so Evelyn stripped off her clothes and sat down in his chair. Cullen stood before her and leaned against the desk, removing his gloves. He toyed with her nipples for a few seconds, before bringing his hands to his belt. 

“Ready?” 

She grinned and nodded, and then rearranged her expression to one of innocent apprehension. Cullen’s eyes darkened – it seemed he was also aroused by her silly scenario. He removed his belt and then unlaced his breeches, pulling out his member and stroking it in front of her face. Evelyn was terribly turned on by the sight of him in full armor, save his gloves and his belt, with his rigid manhood on display. 

He pulled the skin back and pressed the smooth, swollen dome to her lips. 

“Lick it.” 

Evelyn slipped the tip of her tongue between her lips and gently applied it to the cleft on the underside of his tip. Cullen inhaled sharply through his nose and rocked his hips forward a fraction, pushing himself closer. They continued on in that manner for a few minutes; Cullen watching intently as Evelyn licked every inch of his manhood until he leaned down and grabbed her shoulder, pressing his thumb into the hollow dip. 

“Suck.” 

She opened her mouth and drew him in, allowing his member to pass between her teeth and rub against her tongue before she drew back. 

“Don’t stop,” he hissed, pushing himself into her mouth. He pumped his hips, forcing his rod to take shallow dips into her mouth as Evelyn relaxed her jaw and closed her lips around him. 

“Good girl,” he sighed, thrusting deeper. “Use your hand, too.” 

Evelyn wrapped her fingers around his shaft and pumped it, earning an approving moan from her commander. With a few more instructions from Cullen, they settled into a rhythm; Evelyn’s lips followed her fingers in a course down his shaft until she could take him in no more, then she pulled back, wiggling her tongue the whole way. He seemed to like it – his head was thrown back, his fingers tangling in her hair, and he grunted and moaned as if it felt good. 

“Can you take me a little deeper?” he asked, his voice strained. “It’s fine if you can’t.” 

Evelyn paused and then slowly pushed forward, past the point that she thought would be too much. She accepted even more of him into her mouth and it thrilled her, but then he seemed to poke a trigger and she gagged. They both immediately withdrew, but Evelyn gripped him, determined to try again. 

“It’s all right, sweet – ah!” Cullen gasped as she figured out how to take in more of him. He stopped pushing into her and let her control the pace, and Evelyn discovered a sort of competitive urge within herself to take more of him with each pass than she had previously. She established a new pattern, taking him in deep and then twisting with her hand when she pulled back, and Cullen rewarded her with a few growled pleas to the Maker. 

“Touch yourself,” he snarled, and Evelyn pulled off of him, startled. His fingers tightened in her hair and he guided her back to his manhood, pushing between her lips again. “Touch yourself with one hand and tug me with the other, while you suck me off. I want to see it all.” 

Evelyn obeyed, stroking him with her right hand while her left slid between her parted thighs. She was wet and sensitive, of course, and although she didn’t plan to reach orgasm, it felt good to give herself some attention. She’d been so focused on Cullen that she hadn’t realized how turned on she’d become. 

“Look at me,” Cullen purred. She tipped her eyes up, taking his length with her mouth and her hand, while her other hand stroked her wet slit. The look in his eyes made her twitch – he was so intent, so focused, so aroused. He clearly liked watching her suck him and that made her feel powerful and desirable. 

“Almost there, love,” he moaned, abandoning the pretense of her fantasy. She didn’t care – she wanted Cullen, the real Cullen – and she was going to make him come. 

“Evelyn,” he gasped. “If you don’t want to… you should sit back… oh, Maker!” 

Evelyn sunk her lips down on his rod and sucked, waiting for the hot spurt of his come. This was the part of her fantasy that she wanted most, yet she hadn’t understood it until the night before. She needed him to climax in her mouth, and as he did, her fingers worked at her sex furiously. Almost triumphantly, she sucked his seed down her throat. Yes. This was what she wanted. She was only disappointed that she hadn’t touched herself earlier, so she could come with him. 

“Maker’s breath, Evelyn!” he roared as he buried his fingers in her hair and bucked against her lips. She released him slowly, smiling shyly. 

“Was that okay?” 

Cullen stared at her with wonder. “I can’t believe that was your first time. You seem to have a natural talent.” He tucked himself back into his breeches, then grinned and pulled her to her feet. “No one has ever given me a more incredible experience, Evelyn. You really are amazing.” 

He kissed her deeply, then crushed her against his chest. It felt wicked for her bare skin to slide against his armor. Evelyn wrapped her arms around him, luxuriating in the comfort of his strong arms encircling her and his cheek resting against the top of her head. 

“Thank you, Cullen.” 

“We’re not done yet, you know,” he said. “You deserve the same treatment.” 

“What do you mean?” she asked, looking up at him. 

Cullen smirked. “Two can play that game, Lady Trevelyan. It’s your turn to be taken.” 

“With your _mouth_?” Evelyn couldn’t believe it. Why would he want to put his mouth on her intimate area? It was dirty, and forbidden, and … 

“Yes, with my mouth,” he said warmly, reaching between her legs to caress her curls. “As much as you’ve wanted to take me, I’ve wanted to take you. Let me give you pleasure, Evelyn. Right here on my desk, so I can think of you all day long while I work.” 

Evelyn’s face felt like it was on fire. “You don’t have to, Cullen. It’s sweet of you to offer but –" 

“I’m not being _sweet,_ ” he growled. He grabbed her by the hips and rotated her into position against the desk. “Nor do I feel like I have to. I _want_ to lick your hot little cunt, Evelyn. And you’re going to let me.” 

She squeaked as he pushed her back, giving her no choice but to slide her bottom onto the surface of his desk. As soon as she sat, he swept aside everything that lay behind her, sending his inkwell and quill, several scrolls, and a bottle of wine crashing to the floor. 

“Lay back and spread your legs,” he commanded. 

This was not part of Evelyn’s fantasy, and she felt terribly embarrassed. 

“Cullen, you really don’t have to do this.” 

Cullen stood between her thighs and leaned forward. “For the last time, sweetling, I’m not doing this because I have to, I’m doing it because I want to. And because you’re going to _love it._ Now quit whining and lay back.” 

His authoritative air won out over her embarrassment, and Evelyn reclined. Cullen grasped her thighs and ghosted his lips along the insides, crossing from one to the other before he reached the juncture between her legs. Evelyn had to admit, it turned her on; even though she felt deeply uncomfortable with the idea of him licking her there, her intimate area already seemed to be on board. 

When he finally ran the tip of his tongue across her sex, Evelyn gasped in shock. Cullen looked up, grinned at her smugly, then returned to his duties. Soon, his tongue was buried in her folds and Evelyn’s hips had taken on a mind of their own, pumping shamelessly in time with his ministrations. She couldn’t believe that he was _licking_ her and that she loved it so much. It didn’t take long for that feeling to bloom again, the one that meant she was going to come. She could feel it tickling at the edges of her consciousness but she couldn’t quite grasp it and hang on. She needed something more. 

“Cullen!” she cried, thrusting her sex into his face. 

Cullen’s hand, which had been gripping her waist, traveled down to rest between her legs. When she felt his fingers begin to press into her entrance, she knew what she’d been missing. 

“Yes!” she cried. “Oh, Cullen! Yes! Don’t stop.” 

As if he would. His fingers slid in and out of her womanhood, thrusting ever deeper as she writhed in his grip. His mouth was unrelenting, covering her sex with his lips and tongue and meeting every buck of her hips. When he’d taken her with his hand the night before, her climax had built slowly, but this time it threatened and then crested before she even quite realized what was happening. 

“Cullen!” she cried, a long drawn out groan. The pleasure was so intense, she almost couldn’t take it. It felt like every bone in her body had been replaced with jelly as she collapsed back on his desk with a low whimper. 

“Evelyn,” he replied. He pushed up between her legs and leaned over her, taking her face in his hands and kissing her deeply. He then pulled back and offered a smug smile. “How was that?” 

“Amazing,” she sighed, trailing her fingers through the curls on his neck. “Do you really like doing that?” 

“Yes, I do,” Cullen said simply. “So get used to it.” 

He grinned at her and stood back, taking her hands and pulling her up to a sitting position. 

“Are you ready for bed?” 

“I’m ready to get _in_ bed…” She grabbed her clothes and scurried up the ladder. Cullen followed along behind, and as Evelyn helped him out of his armor, she tipped her head and smiled impishly. “So, going back to what Sera said. About peaches…?” 

This time, Cullen explained _exactly_ what she’d meant. And then gave a demonstration, for clarity’s sake. 

 


	5. The Fourth Night

Sleeping with Evelyn (literally) had come to feel remarkably natural to Cullen in just three nights. As a poor sleeper who was accustomed to his solitude, he was normally loathe to share his bed with another person, but Evelyn slept like she was made of stone, finding a comfortable position and staying in it until she woke up. She took cold easily and liked many blankets, but as long as she didn't try to pile them on him, she didn't disrupt his rest at all. And in fact, when the nightmares disturbed him, her sleepy murmurs of comfort and her solid weight at his side calmed him faster than any deep breathing techniques he'd tried.

And waking up next to her definitely had its perks.

She was breathing evenly against his back, her arm slung over his side and her legs tangled with his. Cullen slowly rolled over to face her, pulling the coverlet over her shoulder so she wouldn't get cold, and began lightly tracing her skin with his fingertips under the bedsheet. She mumbled something incomprehensible and tried to wiggle closer to him as he gently tugged on her nipples. They were already hard (with some assistance from the chilly morning air, perhaps) and while he didn't believe she had quite woken up yet, her hips were beginning to twitch restlessly.

He was also already hard, of course, as he always was in the morning – especially when Evelyn was in his bed. He moved his hand down to the juncture of her legs and teased her thighs until she parted them, and then he pulled her leg over his hip and slid his fingers against her sex. She was already wet, and when her hand found his cock, he looked up to find her staring at him sleepily.

"Good morning, Cullen," she said, stroking him firmly.

"Good morning, Evelyn," he replied, and pushed his fingers inside her. They took each other slowly and sweetly, climaxing at nearly the same time. Evelyn pulled him close afterwards, snuggling against his chest, and confessed something against his skin that he couldn't quite hear.

"What was that, love?" he asked, kissing her gently and pulling himself out of her arms. She allowed him to clean her up a little and then hugged his pillow to her chest, watching him as he began to dress.

"I've been thinking, Cullen." She announced this and then lapsed into silence, until Cullen grinned in exasperation.

"Maker help us all?" he teased. She made a face and sat up. The sheet dropped away from her body and Cullen took a minute to admire her glorious breasts while she pulled her thoughts together.

"Tomorrow night is the last night of our bargain, did you realize?"

"Of course," he replied.

"Have you decided if you want to continue our relationship?" She looked at him with big eyes, and Cullen was astonished at her question.

"Evelyn, do you even have to ask?"

"I suppose not," she admitted sheepishly, smiling at him. "I just didn't want to take your answer for granted, because I have an idea, but I wouldn't want to suggest it unless you were sure. But of course, you're always sure. I'm the ninny who goes about doubting everything. It just seems fitting, you know, for the last night to be… I mean it doesn't have to be… but you seem ready. I mean, why wouldn't you be? It's nothing new to you, and I think  _I'm_  ready. For that matter, I suppose tonight would do just as well, but for some reason the last night seems… I don't know, I mean nothing would stop us any night after that…."

Cullen let her babble on, circling ever closer to her actual point, while he put on his armor. When the last strap was fastened and the last buckle buckled, she was still nervously pontificating about timing and poetry and the pros and cons of an idea she'd never actually named, so Cullen interrupted her.

"Evelyn." She stopped talking and looked at him apprehensively. "I'll take your virginity tomorrow night, the last night of our bargain. Is that what you want?"

She breathed a huge sigh of relief and smiled. "Yes! How did you know? Do you mind waiting one more day?"

"Not at all," he replied, leaning down to give her a kiss. "I'm sure we'll find some way to occupy ourselves tonight."

"Well, actually…," Evelyn bit her lip and looked up at him, and Cullen suddenly got the feeling that he'd been had. "I sort of told Varric that we would join the gang in the tavern for cards after dinner."

"I assume by 'we,' you mean 'you,'" Cullen said. "I don't have time for cards."

"Oh, come on," Evelyn pouted. "You can make a little time for our friends."

" _Colleagues,_ " he corrected her. "And if they want to spend time with me, my office door is always open." He grinned. "Well, not  _always,_  but I imagine Varric isn't going to pop in for a chat at midnight."

Evelyn frowned. "He's not going to pop into your office for a chat ever, because you'll be up to your hips in paperwork and if he doesn't get to some point of official business in the first thirty seconds of conversation, you'll politely send him on his way." She pulled the blanket around her shoulders and huffed. "They  _are_  your friends, Cullen, whether you realize it or not, and it would do you good to spend some time reciprocating the relationship. Plus, I already promised Varric you'd come. Please?"

"Maker's breath,  _fine,_ " Cullen grumbled. "Although I suspect this isn't so much about friendship as it is about you not wanting to bear the brunt of Bull and Sera's teasing alone."

Evelyn laughed and shrugged. "Maybe. Although I still don't understand half of what they say, so I'm probably not nearly as embarrassed as I should be."

Cullen lifted an eyebrow. "Well, make note of anything that seems unclear and I'll be happy to enlighten you later."

That made her smile and blush. "Deal."

He made a turn about the room, collecting his dirty clothes to take to the laundress, then sighed and started putting Evelyn's things in his bag as well. Everyone already knew about their relationship and it seemed silly to make two trips, even though mixing her smallclothes with his felt terribly indiscreet.

"Are you taking my laundry? Thank you!" She sounded delighted, and he knew she realized it was a small but significant affirmation of their relationship.

"I'll take it down this morning, if you'll pick it up tonight," Cullen said.

"So I can endure Elsbet's winks and nudges?" Evelyn groused.

"Exactly so. Consider it payback for promising my presence at the card table without asking me first."

"Maker's breath,  _fine,_ " she replied, imitating him tartly.

Cullen laughed and kissed her good-bye before tossing the canvas bag through the opening in the floor and following it down the ladder.

…

Evelyn was tipsy.

She'd already had one flagon of ale, apparently, when Cullen turned up at the tavern for cards, and it wasn't as though she were a seasoned drinker. She was halfway through her second, her cheeks were flushed and rosy, and Cullen could tell from the brightness of her eyes and her silly giggles that she was starting to feel the alcohol. Well, good for her. The Inquisition put a lot of weight on her shoulders and she deserved to have a night off from all the responsibility. Besides, he was a little curious to find out how drunk Evelyn behaved.

She was seated in the corner between Cassandra and Sera, and the only empty chair for him was across the table from her, between Varric and Blackwall. Everyone made a fuss when he walked in and sat down, with some ribald insinuations as to how Evelyn had convinced him to join them. She grinned proudly.

A game of Wicked Grace was already in process, and apparently neither Cassandra nor Evelyn understood the rules. They kept conferring with each other in loud whispers and then asking Varric questions, until finally Dorian laid down his cards in exasperation.

"Ladies, this is not a team sport!"

Evelyn looked affronted and chugged her ale, while Iron Bull laughed. "Take it easy, Vint. It's not like teaming up will improve their chances. We already know their hands."

After the round ended, Evelyn declared everyone needed more drinks and got up to fetch them. Cullen quickly joined her, both to help her carry and to check in.

"Having fun, sweetling?" he asked.

"I'm getting drunk!" she declared.

"I see that," he laughed. "Don't make yourself sick."

"I do what I like!" she huffed at him, and handed him a large pitcher to carry to the table.

Once everyone's mugs had been refilled, Sera piped up with a suggestion.

"Oi! Instead of another card game that only half the table understands, I say we play sommat else!"

"Like what?" Cassandra sounded oddly nonplussed for someone who was so awful at Wicked Grace.

"Never Have I Ever!" Sera said gleefully. Cullen wasn't familiar with the game, but judging by those who approved and those who looked dismayed, he suspected he wouldn't like it.

"How do you play?" Evelyn asked.

"Easy," Sera replied. "You say, 'Never have I ever…' and then finish the sentence with somethin'. Doesn't matter if you've done it or not, just somethin'. And then everyone at the table takes a drink if they've done it, and takes no drink if they haven't. But no lying! You have to drink if you did and not drink if you didn't, or you're a horse's arse! See?"

Evelyn nodded very sagely. "I completely understand. I'll go first. Never have I ever played cards." She took a drink, while everyone else groaned and laughed at her, sipping their ale. "What?"

"Pumpkinspice, the point of the game is to find out naughty things about your comrades," Dorian explained. "We all know we've all played cards. Sera, please show her how it's done."

"All right. Never have I ever done sixty-nine!" She giggled suggestively and took a drink. Evelyn looked at Cullen questioningly, and everyone laughed as he shook his head, though he took a sip of his own ale.

"But what's…?" Evelyn started, but Cullen cut her off.

"I'll explain later, Inquisitor." He cleared his throat and tried not to meet anyone's eyes.

" _Yeah,_  you will!" Iron Bull offered him a fistbump.

Dorian's turn. "Never have I ever achieved an orgasm – my own or another person's – while dancing in a crowded ballroom." No one drank except Dorian, although Cullen noticed that Lady Josie laid her hand on her mug and considered it for a moment. Dorian sighed. "Really? You people are so boring!"

Varric lobbed a soft one at Evelyn. "Never have I ever kissed Curly on the ramparts." She laughed and took a big swallow of ale as her friends cheered her on.

Cullen's turn. He remembered a silly dare from templar training and said, "Never have I ever licked a lamppost in winter." Everyone looked at him blankly as he took a drink.

"Uh, I don't think the Inquisitor is the only one who's confused this time, Commander," Varric said hesitantly. "Although I'm not sure I even want to know."

Cullen laughed. "It's a rite of passage for new templar recruits. You have to lick a frozen lamppost, and your tongue sticks. I really don't recommend it."

"Templars are bizarre," Dorian sniffed.

Blackwall's statement was boring and courtly. "Never have I ever seen ladies as lovely as those who head the Inquisition." Everyone drank except Sera, who just shrugged.

"They're all right, but you should see this tavern girl in Val Chevins."

Iron Bull looked directly at Dorian and said, "Never have I ever brought a man to ecstasy with my tongue." They both drank.

"Oh, I can drink to that one! I've done it too! Well… ecstasy, Cullen?" Evelyn looked to him for reassurance as the entire table dissolved into laughter.

"Accurate, Evelyn," he replied, grinning self-consciously. There was no point in denying it, although his face was so hot, he felt like his hair was on fire.

"Up top, Curly!" Varric crowed and gave him a high five, as Evelyn took a long pull from her flagon. She was pretty well sauced.

Cullen sort of assumed Cole would skip his turn, but it seemed the strange spirit boy had something to say.

"Laughing, leaning, listening, learning. Edges softer, places to land. No secrets, just smiles. Never have I ever had friends like these."

Well, wasn't he the poet! It was a sweet sentiment and everyone drank, even Varric. He winked at Cassandra and she offered him a surprised, hesitant smile.

Josie's turn. "Never have I ever anonymously left flowers on the desk of a woman I admired."

That was oddly specific, and Cullen understood why when Blackwall sheepishly took a drink. Lady Montilyet smiled at him sweetly and inclined her head in thanks, the shrewd little minx.

Cassandra surprised everyone when she said, "Never had I ever made love to a mage," and then took a drink. Everyone was even more surprised to see that Varric also drank, while Cullen did not.

"Really, Curly?" Varric choked. "All those years in the Circle and you never once tapped some magic ass? I don't know if that's impressive or depressing."

"Well, who on earth have you been 'tapping?'" Cullen demanded. "The only mage I've ever seen you with is… no. No! Really?" Varric and Hawke! Shocking! The dwarf grinned and shrugged.

"I'm not naming any names."

They had come full circle back to Evelyn, and she begged for another chance, since her first attempt fell flat.

"Never have I ever… erm… been confused about peaches, until the other night, when Cullen explained about it. So now I … wait. I was confused, but now I'm not, so do I drink?" She shook her head and then turned to Sera, who was eyeing her with open-mouthed delight. "Really I just wanted to tell you that I get what you meant when you were talking to Blackwall about ripe peaches. At the time, I was confused, but now I definitely understand because Cullen gave me a very thorough demonstration. Josie, I hope your peach is ripe!"

The game basically descended into chaos as those who weren't horribly embarrassed laughed themselves to tears, while those who were put their heads down on the table and tried not to die. Cullen was among the latter group.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered to Blackwall. "She's very, very drunk."

"Wish I were," the man groaned, and got up to get another pitcher for the table.

Evelyn realized she had embarrassed the ambassador and was apologizing profusely, which only made things worse. Finally, Sera grabbed their mugs and pulled the Inquisitor under the table to talk about "peaches" some more, while the rest of the group recovered. Evelyn leaned against Cullen's legs with one arm wrapped around his calf as she giggled drunkenly with Sera, and he occasionally reached down to stroke her hair as he played cards. Wicked Grace started up again in earnest, and as Cassandra and Cole decided to sit out and watch, the round was markedly more competitive. Cullen realized that Josie was not the novice she pretended to be, as she kept taking his coin despite her protests of ignorance. Between the ale and his competitive streak, his judgment quickly grew compromised.

Which explained how he came to be striding back to his office with his hand over his crotch, wearing nary a stitch. Evelyn had stayed behind, although he'd insisted before he made good on Josie's bet that the girls come out from under the table. He supposed he would have to go back and fetch her eventually, but first he needed to put on some clothes.

"Dammit, Evelyn!" He realized as he looked around the bedroom that she'd forgotten to pick up the laundry. He found a clean pair of breeches, but he'd completely run out of shirts, which was small wonder considering the purpose he'd been putting them to lately. Perhaps he'd left one in the drawer he'd offered to her. He felt a little bad rummaging through her things, but technically it was still his dresser…

No luck, the only clothes in the drawer belonged to Evelyn. Cullen was about to close it when his hand bumped against something hard. He reached under a tunic and found… a book?

The cover showed a knight in armor holding his sword at a suggestive angle, and it was entitled "Ser Vice." Intrigued, Cullen sat down on the bed to investigate, his shirt forgotten. It was a naughty novel! A  _very_  naughty novel. Cullen was a bit shocked that his innocent little sweetheart was in possession of a book so shamelessly smutty. His cock stiffened as he flipped through the many erotic adventures of Ser Vice – the man was an absolute libertine! He wondered why Evelyn even had the book, and why she'd hidden it. Curiosity and shame, probably. He was determined to satisfy one and cure the other.

A great racket downstairs startled him, as the door banged open and something or someone entered his office with a lot of clanging and banging around. He slid down the ladder to find Evelyn, wearing his boots, his gloves, his wrist plates, and his cape, while carrying his breastplate and his pants.

"I brought your clothes back," she announced unnecessarily, and hiccupped.

"Thank you, love," Cullen laughed, taking the items from her arms. "You didn't happen to bring the laundry, did you?"

"Oh no, I forgot!" she said, with drunken dismay. "I'll go get it now, it will only take a sh-shecond."

"It can wait until the morning, Evelyn," Cullen said. He helped her out of his armor and slapped her on the arse. "Go upstairs, I have something I wish to discuss with you. And be careful on the ladder, my tipsy little temptress."

"Am I in trouble?" she asked.

"Maybe," Cullen said, but he couldn't repress a smile. "Go see what's on the bed."

She made her uncertain way up the ladder, and Cullen followed right behind her so he could catch her if she lost her footing. The poor thing was rather wobbly, but she ascended without incident and bounced over to the bed. When she recognized the book, her ears flushed bright red.

"You went through my drawer!"

"I was looking for a shirt," Cullen explained. "I'd hoped I had left one in there, but it seems they are all at the laundry. Why did you hide the book from me?"

"If you've read any of it, you know why," Evelyn said, burying her face in her hands. "It's filthy!"

"It is," Cullen agreed. "But there's no reason to hide it from me. Perhaps I like filthy stories."

"I've looked at your bookshelf. You like military strategy and religious history." She was sulking a little, still embarrassed.

"Perhaps I have a secret bookshelf full of smutty literature."

" _You_  don't, but Skyhold does!" Evelyn exclaimed. "That's where I found this book. There's a small library near the kitchen and it has an entire shelf of absolutely shocking stuff. Some of it I couldn't even read, it was just too much."

"I'll have to investigate this," Cullen said. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her until she quit pouting and kissed him back. "I'm sorry I violated your privacy, love. I certainly didn't mean to do it, but now that your secret's out, I'd love to know which part of the book you liked best."

She pressed her forehead against his chest. "There was one part… a thief broke into his room and he caught her."

"And then what happened?"

Evelyn pressed her face even more firmly against him and mumbled out a muffled explanation. Cullen tipped her chin up.

"You'll have to say that again, Evelyn. Perhaps my chest heard you, but my ears didn't."

"He… he took her over his knee and pulled down her leggings and spanked her!" Poor Evelyn's face probably matched the naughty thief's bottom for redness.

"And that excited you?"

Evelyn nodded, looking utterly ashamed. "I can't explain why, but it did. And it excited her, too! She got all wet, and then he touched her  _there_ , and then she got in his lap and they… you know."

"Did they fuck, Evelyn?" he whispered against her lips, his fingers digging into her hips.

"Yes, they fucked," she said, and met his mouth hungrily. "And it made me want to do that. All of it. With you."

Cullen tangled his fist in her hair and kissed her thoroughly for a few minutes, before pulling back with a smirk.

"Your request is duly noted, Inquisitor. The next time you're late for war council, you can expect to be summoned to my office afterward for your punishment."

Her cheeks brightened again. "Really?"

"Mmhmm. But you'd better be on time in the morning, or else we'll only do the spanking part and not the fucking part. We're saving that for tomorrow night."

"Maker…,"she murmured, pressing her cold hands to her cheeks. She slipped her arms around him and hugged him tight. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said, and kissed the top of her head. "Now get undressed and come to bed. I think we need to explore more of this dirty book."

Evelyn laughed and obeyed, unbuttoning her tunic. "Oh! Before I forget, what's sixty-nine?"

Cullen chuckled as he pulled off his breeches and settled on the mattress. "It's when two people pleasure each other with their mouths at the same time." She still looked confused, so he elaborated. "Like if I were to lie down, and you were to kneel over my face, I could lick you while you sucked me."

"Well, what do you do for one through sixty-eight?" she asked. Cullen laughed.

"No, it's called that because a six and a nine sort of look like two people in that position. Well, I guess two people in that position standing up, but that seems unlikely."

"Oh, I think that's how Bull and Dorian do it!" Evelyn exclaimed, getting into bed and settling against his side. "At least, if I'm piecing together their conversations correctly."

Cullen frowned. "Well, I suppose Bull is strong enough to hold him up, and Dorian could hook his legs over his horns… Maker's breath! I don't want to think about this!"

Evelyn giggled helplessly and kissed his cheek. "So, can we do that? Lying down, I mean."

"Of course," Cullen replied, squeezing her breast. "Everyone should try it at least once, if only so you can drink more during Never Have I Ever."

Evelyn looked embarrassed. "I think I drank plenty. Poor Josephine! Do you not like the sixty-nine? You don't sound very enthusiastic."

Cullen shrugged. "I consider it more of a novelty than anything. It's fun to try, but I suppose I prefer to focus on either giving or receiving. If you find you love it, though, I certainly won't deny you."

"I just want to see what it's like."

"Your wish is my command, sweetling." He scooted down on the bed until he was flat on his back and then patted his chest. "Straddle me on your knees and then back up a bit so I can reach you."

Evelyn looked very uncertain. "That will put my arse right in your face."

Cullen couldn't help but laugh at her. "Evelyn, you goose, that's the point. Trust me, I love every single inch of you, including your arse. There's no need to be shy."

He desperately loved her for her innocent little compunctions, and even more so for how quickly she got over them with a bit of reassurance. She tossed her leg over his side and then allowed him to hook his arms under her thighs and guide her backwards until he was able to lick her quim.

"Mmmmmm," she said happily as he teased her with his tongue. She seemed to have forgotten her end of the deal, but Cullen didn't mind. He pulled her cheeks apart and plundered her sex relentlessly, delighted by her enthusiastic whines and dripping wetness.

"Oh!" she cried, and leaned forward. Her hand gripped his dick and suddenly her hot little mouth descended on him like a moist, undulating glove. Cullen groaned and forced himself to keep licking her, even though it was hard not to get distracted by how good she felt on his cock. They carried on for a bit, pleasuring each other as best they could, until Evelyn released him.

"I see what you mean! Every time I get close, I worry about what I should be doing to you and it takes me away from what you're doing to me."

"Then let me do you, love, and you can finish me later. But turn around, it's easier for me to finger your cunny if you face me."

Evelyn huffed. "I knew you didn't like my arse in your face!"

He slapped the body part in question, earning a surprised squeal and a giggle from his lover. She repositioned herself and crawled forward until her knees framed his head. Cullen went to work, licking, sucking, thrusting with his fingers, and though it took a little longer than it had yesterday – probably thanks to all the ale – eventually Evelyn arched against his face and came hard. She immediately scooted back and collapsed against his chest, leaving his cock no choice but to nestle against her wet slit.

"Cullen?" Evelyn said, and then rolled her hips. He groaned and dug his fingers into her sides, trying to still her movements. "How does a woman take a man from on top?"

"Maker's breath!" he grunted. "Exactly as you are now, except you would take me inside you."

"But then what does she do?"

"She moves her hips, or pushes up and down, or holds still while he pushes. There's options." He could barely maintain control as she experimentally moved around and rubbed up and down his length.

"Like that?"

"Pretty much," he said, trying to hold her still. She wiggled out of his grip and pushed her entrance against the head of his cock.

"I want to do it," she said fiercely, and leaned down to kiss him. Cullen held very still as his tongue tangled with hers, and the taste of ale in her mouth strengthened his resolve.

"Tomorrow, we will, but tonight, you're drunk." He tried to pull away from her, but she rolled her hips again and trapped his cockhead with the lip of her quim.

"Noooooooo, just take me," she moaned.

If the Maker offered some kind of trophy for the man showing the most fortitude in the face of overwhelming temptation, Cullen had just won it, now and for all time. He couldn't believe his sweet little love was rubbing her wet, untried cunny all over his cock and drunkenly begging him to take her, and yet, he had no intention of doing it. None.

"Not tonight, Evelyn," he said resolutely, and pushed her off of him. Knowing she liked him to be firm with her, he gripped her shoulder hard.

"Suck me, minx, and I'll forgive you for tempting me with something you know I shouldn't have yet."

She blinked and then smiled, wiggling her way down his body to settle between his legs. It was a sloppy, clumsy, completely inept yet totally enthusiastic blow job and Cullen loved every minute of it. When he came, she once again sucked him down and swallowed, as if she genuinely enjoyed doing it. He knew some women did and some women didn't, and he certainly wasn't about to give her the idea she shouldn't like it, if she did. Maker, he was lucky.

"Thank you, Evelyn," he murmured and pulled her up to nestle against his side. "I love you."

"I love you," she replied brightly, evidently not tired yet. "So… can we read more Ser Vice?"

Cullen laughingly agreed that they could, and asked her to point out another chapter that had caught her fancy.


	6. The Fifth Night

_This is the last day I'll ever be a virgin._

The stars were still bright in the sky and her love was still sleeping deeply, but Evelyn was wide awake and practically vibrating with excitement and anxiety. She stared up at Cullen's broken ceiling, considering the momentous occasion that would take place that very evening. Would it hurt? Would there be a great deal of blood? Would she be able to satisfy him? Would her body know what to do? She wished she could ask him all her questions, but she knew he needed his rest. Besides, she still felt shy talking about these things, although he tried very hard to make her more comfortable being open with him. It wasn't his fault she was such a goose about it all – he'd been beyond patient with her. She flushed as she hazily recalled begging him to make love to her the night before. How embarrassing!

Her head ached a little as she sat up, and she stealthily crawled out of bed and wrapped herself in Cullen's cloak before pouring a glass of water. Her mouth felt sticky and stale and the cold water tasted delicious. No wonder Dorian was always so grumpy in the mornings, if this was the result of too much ale. She stood at the window, watching a soldier patrolling the battlements below while she finished her water. When she turned around, she saw the light glittering in Cullen's eyes. He was awake and watching her.

"Sorry, my heart," she said, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside him. "I tried not to wake you, but I had to get up. I'm so thirsty."

"I should have advised you to drink some water before bed," he said. "Do you have a headache?"

"Just a small one. It will pass." She stretched out beside him, too cold to abandon his cloak. "Go back to sleep, it's still very early."

Cullen yawned and shook his head. "It's no use. Once I'm awake, I can never fall asleep again." He passed his hand along her belly and up to her breast. "But that doesn't mean we have to get up quite yet."

She grinned and arched into his hand. "What do you have in mind?"

"Actually," Cullen said thoughtfully, "I think I'd better make you wait until tonight. I want you absolutely dripping with anticipation."

Evelyn giggled nervously. "I hope it goes well. I mean, I know  _you'll_  be perfect, of course, but I hope I can figure out what to do. It's been going all right so far, I think – you seem happy. Although I was a mess last night, I'm amazed you're even speaking to me. Oh, bother, speaking of messes, I hope I don't make a huge one of your bed. Maybe we should stay in my rooms tonight, so I don't ruin your sheets with the blood. I supposed I could put a towel down…"

"Evelyn." He had a way of cutting through her nervous chatter that relieved her, but also annoyed her a little, if she were honest. It was rude to interrupt!

"Cullen?"

"Are you expecting your monthly cycle? Would you like to wait until it's done? I don't mind making love to you during your moon time in the slightest, but I'll defer to your preference."

"What? My cycle? Maker, no. How do you even know about that! And to think that we would – while I was – you can't be serious!" She looked at him in mortified astonishment, and Cullen's brow wrinkled.

"Well, what do you mean then?"

"Don't women bleed a lot the first time? The Revered Mother said if we let a man pierce the shield the Maker put in place to protect our holy chastity, we would suffer terrible pain and it would bleed like a knife wound, because we had wounded the Maker with our sinfulness."

"Maker's breath, if we ever go to Ostwick, I'm going to wring that woman's neck," Cullen grumbled. "You may bleed  _a little,_  and you might experience some pain or discomfort, but I'm going to do my level best to have you so thoroughly ready for me that it's not an issue. There will certainly be no gushing wounds or terrible suffering. And if there were, we would just stop. I'm not going to put you through agony just to get my cock wet in your quim." He sounded so annoyed and offended that Evelyn snuggled next to his chest and kissed his chin apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Cullen. I didn't mean to suggest you would hurt me just to satisfy yourself. I just thought that was the way it had to be for every girl's first time."

"Don't apologize," he said roughly, kissing the top of her head. "It's not your fault you were misinformed. I look forward to correcting every woefully inaccurate bit of nonsense the Revered Mother put in your head. I'm amazed you even let me touch you at all, considering the horror stories you've been fed."

"She also said that once we let a man inside us, he would never leave us alone and would always expect to be serviced that way."

Cullen raised an eyebrow and looked down at her. "Would that be so bad? If you enjoy it, I mean. Which you will."

Evelyn laughed and buried her face against his shoulder. "Well, no. But I like the other things we've done so much. I'd be sad if you never… with your mouth… I mean, would we still do that?"

Cullen laughed at her, pinching her nipple. "Of course, sweetling. We're adding to the things we'll do together, not subtracting from them. Not ever, unless we try something you don't like."

Reassured, Evelyn settled against his chest and let her hand drift down towards the heavy erection that lay hot and swollen on his belly. "Are you sure it will fit? It seems so big!"

Cullen grinned and pushed his hips up as she wrapped her hand around his length. "It will fit, love. It may take you a minute to get used to it, but trust me, you'll get lots of practice."

Evelyn shivered. "I can't believe I'm about to be a normal person, who does it just like everyone else." She continued to stroke his member and her sex began to throb as she watched a drop of clear fluid appear at the tip and drip down towards his belly.

"Spit in your palm," he said roughly, and bent his head to suck on her nipples. She was startled by his request, but complied, and understood why he'd made it when the saliva slickened his shaft. Well, if he wanted spit, she'd give it to him. She pulled her breasts away from his mouth and scooted down lower on his belly, placing her lips against his tip and sucking gently. Cullen moaned in approval and wound his fingers in her hair, pushing her head down so she'd take him in deeper. She shrugged his cloak off her shoulders and tossed it to the floor. After a few minutes of sucking and tugging, she slid her other hand down his thigh and then raked back up with her nails, before hesitantly touching the heavy sack that rested beneath his manhood. No, his cock.

Cullen hummed in appreciation as she traced her fingernails over his balls and then cupped them, experimentally rubbing the soft skin with her thumb. She knew enough about male anatomy to realize she'd better be gentle, but he seemed to like what she was doing. She pulled her mouth off his cock and looked at him.

"Would you like me to lick you there?"

"If you want to," Cullen said through gritted teeth. "I'd enjoy it but I don't mind if you don't."

Evelyn repositioned herself between his legs and applied her tongue to his sack. It was sort of interesting – there was quite a bit of hair to navigate, but it felt sort of rough and exciting and very manly against her tongue – and she found she could even suck him in, so that one of his testicles was completely encased in her mouth. He hissed when she did that and wrapped his hand around the one of hers that still stroked his member – his dick! – and urged her with pressure to take him faster and harder. She met his request as she released his testicle and then applied the same treatment to its twin. As Cullen drew closer to his release, she found that his balls seemed to grow harder and tighter, and for some reason it made her get very wet. She traced her tongue along the bottom of his sack, and suddenly Cullen arched his back and climaxed with a low groan, his seed shooting onto his belly and then spilling over their fingers.

" _Fuck!_ " he growled, breathing heavily. "Thank you, Evelyn." He reached over the side of the bed, but came up empty handed. "I'm afraid we're out of shirts to wipe up with, since  _someone_  forgot to pick up the laundry."

Evelyn looked him in the eye with a smirk and then cleaned up his belly with a few languid passes of her tongue. Next she licked his fingers, then her own, while Cullen watched her with dark, hungry eyes.

"I love you more than any man has ever loved any woman in all of Thedas," Cullen told her seriously. She grinned and kissed him.

"Then return the favor?"

To her surprise, he refused. "I want you to spend today in needy anticipation of what we're going to do together this evening. I expect you to think about it all day long, and keep yourself in a constant state of arousal. In fact, I intend to inspect you at several points during the day, and if your cunt isn't wet, I'll be very unhappy with you. Now go fetch the laundry so I can get dressed."

Evelyn stared at him, her cheeks growing hot. Maker's breath, he knew how to turn her on. He pushed her out of bed with a smack on her behind, and she hastily pulled on her clothes and scampered down the ladder.

…

Cullen kept his promise. After she brought back the laundry and helped him into his armor, she followed him down the ladder and kissed him good-bye. As she opened the door, he closed it again, bracing his hand against it and sliding his other hand down her pants.

"Good girl," he purred in her ear, "but get wetter."

…

Breakfast was served in the Great Hall from seven to nine, and Evelyn was leaving as Cullen was walking in. Without a word, he gripped her by the shoulder and steered her into the antechamber that joined the hall to the garden. He closed the door behind them, pressed her to the wall, and kissed her thoroughly as his fingers made their way beneath her smalls.

"You're not nearly wet enough, Evelyn," he said reprovingly. "You'd be in for a rough ride indeed, if I took you in this state."

"I was eating breakfast!" Evelyn complained, gasping softly as his hands remedied the deficiency in her pants.

"Breakfast is erotic. What did you eat?"

"Eggs and sausage," she said, smiling in spite of herself.

"I'll give you sausage," he growled, and Evelyn giggled helplessly. He thrust his fingers into her a few more times and then pulled his hand free. "That's better. Next time you'd best feel like the Fallow Mire down there, or I'm calling the whole thing off."

"You wouldn't!" she gasped.

"Try me," he replied and kissed her soundly, before going back to the Hall to eat.

…

When Evelyn arrived (perfectly punctually) to the mid-morning war council, Cullen was already waiting in the war room, but no one else was there yet. When he saw her come in, he grinned at her wolfishly and Evelyn backed up to the wall.

"No, you can't. Not here, not now! Josephine said she'd be right in!"

He looked like he had no intention of heeding her protests, but then the door opened and Leliana slid through.

"Good morning," the spymaster said mildly, and if she noticed the charged atmosphere between Commander and Inquisitor, she said nothing of it.

If Evelyn wasn't wet before the council meeting, being near Cullen for an hour cured the issue. Every time he spoke, she looked at his beautiful lips and thought about how they felt on her quim, and the look in his eyes told her he knew exactly what she was thinking. Josie and Leliana must have thought she'd lost her mind as she stammered, red-faced and tongue-tied, every time they discussed a mission that required Cullen's input. Finally, the meeting adjourned, and as the female faction of the council headed for the door, the commander asked Evelyn to stay behind a moment.

"I'm having trouble deciphering one of Sera's requests," he explained. Leliana and Josie seemed to accept the excuse and bid them good morning as Evelyn made her way to Cullen's side of the table.

"Bend over," he said, pushing between her shoulder blades to force her to lean across the map. This time he wasn't content to simply thrust his hands down her pants and molest her. He actually drew her leggings down with her smalls until they sat just below the curve of her arse, leaving the important parts utterly exposed.

"You look wet," he said, "but is it good enough?"

"You tell me," she panted, and then moaned softly as he slid his fingers against her sex.

"Much better," he said approvingly. "I'll bet you could take me right now, slick as you are. I can't wait to bury my cock in that wet little cunt of yours, Evelyn."

"Maker, Cullen!" Evelyn said. "I can't breathe when you talk to me like that!"

"Get used to it," he said, and teased her nearly to orgasm before pulling her pants up and patting her behind. "You passed inspection, Inquisitor. Enjoy the rest of your morning."

Then he strolled out of the war room like nothing had happened. Infuriating man.

…

After lunch, Evelyn passed through the training yard on her way to speak with Cassandra, and Cullen called her over to the sparring ring, where he was watching his soldiers run drills.

"Your men look good, Commander," Evelyn said.

" _You_  look good," Cullen replied, his voice low and husky. "Are your lips still wet?"

"Yes," Evelyn whispered, blushing.

"Prove it." He kept his eyes on the men and looked completely at ease, as if there were nothing at all unusual about their conversation.

"Here? How?" she asked him, scandalized.

Cullen shrugged, obviously expecting her to figure it out. He was leaning against the railing of the ring and his shield was propped against it next to him. Evelyn moved a little closer to him so that between his shield and his body, the lower part of her front was pretty well concealed. Then she snaked her hand down her pants and thoroughly coated her fingers with her own juices, before bringing them out again.

Cullen glanced at her sideways and smiled, before taking her hand in his and bending over it, bringing her sex-slicked digits to his lips for what looked like a courtly kiss. She felt this tongue slide across the back of her fingers, though, and the look in his eye was decidedly rakish.

"Pass. See you later."

…

Just before dinner, Evelyn was meeting with Warden Loghain on the ramparts to discuss plans for retaking Griffon Wing Keep, when Cullen appeared from one of the towers and hailed them.

"Inquisitor, do you have a moment? Pardon the intrusion, Warden. I just need a second of her time."

"Of course, Commander," Loghain said.

Cullen drew her a little ways off and smiled. "Time for your inspection."

"In front of Loghain?" she choked quietly.

"He won't see," Cullen replied, and put his hand in her leggings. If Evelyn shifted only a little to the right, she could see Loghain leaning against the wall. She would absolutely die if the handsome, taciturn Warden realized that her lover was fingering her right in front of him.

"Very good," Cullen said. "Does Loghain know your cunny is soaking wet?"

"Of course not, how would he?" she gasped quietly.

Cullen chuckled. "Perhaps he can see it on your face. Perhaps he can smell how badly you need to be fucked. Or perhaps his Warden senses are good for more than darkspawn. If they are, I can promise you he's hard as a rock. I know I am."

"Maker's breath, Cullen, don't say these things! I'll never be able to look the man in the eye again!" His hand was still working her quim, and Evelyn thought her face might actually burst into flames. He finally withdrew and sucked his fingers.

"Come to my office after dinner. We're calling it an early night."

He continued on his way, nodding at Loghain, and Evelyn tried to pretend like nothing odd had happened. The Warden made no comment, but she suspected there was knowing amusement lurking in his wintery blue eyes. Damn it, Cullen.

…

Cullen was still at the table when Evelyn finished her dinner, which suited her just fine. She retired to her quarters for a bath, wanting to feel fresh and clean before she joined him. Part of her wished she'd insisted they spend the night in her bed – although she'd gotten used to the hole in his roof, she was nervous enough again that it seemed like it would be easier to wait for him than to go to him. While she was in the bath, she slid her fingers down to touch her sex, knowing Cullen would expect her to be every bit as wet as she was earlier. Her nerves were starting to interfere with her arousal and she really had to concentrate to get herself going again, but remembering his actions in the war room earlier helped. After her bath, she sat by the fire and waited for her hair to dry before she dressed in simple leggings and a tunic. She realized she was stalling, but she couldn't help it.

When she pushed through Cullen's office door, he looked up from his desk and regarded her seriously.

"I was beginning to think you'd changed your mind," he said.

Evelyn sighed and shook her head. "I wanted to have a bath, and then my nerves got the better of me so I waited for my hair to dry a little. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he said, coming around the desk to pull her into his arms. "It's natural to be nervous, and we have plenty of time." He kissed her deeply and then pulled back. "Are you still wet?"

Evelyn chewed her lip. "Probably not as wet as I ought to be. I touched myself in the bath, but I'm feeling a little anxious."

"Then what do you say we go upstairs and I'll try to help you relax?"

She pressed her cheek against his chest and nodded. "I don't want you to think that I don't want this. I know I do, it's just…"

He kissed the top of her head. "I understand, sweetling. Let's go upstairs and talk."

She went up the ladder ahead of him and then helped him out of his armor, as had become their custom. When he was stripped down to just his breeches and his boots, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her for a while, slowly and tenderly. His mouth stirred her desire again and by the time he started to unbutton her tunic, she was feeling much less apprehensive.

"Before we do anything, you should drink this." He pulled a vial from his cloak and handed it to her. "It will keep you from getting with child, at least until your next cycle."

Evelyn drank the tonic and thanked him. "I wouldn't even have thought to worry about that!"

"Good, you seem worried enough as it is. But didn't you have fun playing with me today?" Cullen asked as he peeled her shirt off.

Evelyn laughed. "I should say no, but I'd be lying. I'm pretty sure Loghain knew what you were doing, though!"

Cullen laughed and shrugged. "That old cuss has been around the battlements a few times. I'm sure he's seen more shocking sights in his life than a man groping the woman he loves."

Evelyn shook her head. "I think you wanted him to know."

Cullen kissed her again. "Would you forgive me for taking a bit of pride in successfully wooing the Inquisitor?"

She blinked at him, startled. "You're proud? Of wooing  _me_?"

He laughed at her. "Is that so surprising? You're the most wanted woman in Thedas."

"For heresy, perhaps," she snorted. "I can't believe you even looked at me twice, when you could have anyone you wanted. I'm just glad you chose me."

Cullen shook his head and stroked her cheek. "You really don't see it, do you? Well, good. I entirely benefit from your misplaced gratitude." He pushed her towards the bed. "Get naked."

Evelyn blushed at the command, and complied. She climbed onto the bed and waited for him as he took his damned time getting rid of his boots and his pants. As nervous as she was, she still craved the feel of his skin against hers and she didn't want to wait in bed alone. His cock was already hard, and the sight of it jutting out at her filled her with mingled desire and uncertainty. Was he really going to fit  _that_  inside her? Flames!

He joined her on the mattress, pulling her close and kissing her hungrily while his hands roamed across her skin. Evelyn followed suit, allowing her fingers to trail across his broad, muscled back and his rippled abdomen, but she shied away from his rigid manhood. When his fingers curled in the hair between her legs, however, she was more than happy to part her thighs and allow him to touch her.

"That's my good girl," he panted against her ear as he teased her sex with his fingertips. "Are you feeling better? You're wet."

"Yes," she said, sucking on his lower lip and then drawing back to look at him. "I'm not quite ready yet, but I feel less worried when we touch each other."

"What are you worried about?" he asked as he slid one finger inside her.

"That it will hurt, that I won't satisfy you, that I won't like it and we'll both be disappointed." There seemed no point in withholding her fears. She knew Cullen would reassure her, and she also knew she'd never feel fully confident until they were on the other side.

"I promise I'll do my best not to hurt you," he said, adding another finger to her entrance. "And it's absolutely impossible that you won't satisfy me. As to whether or not you like it, I suppose that depends on how well I do my job. But I'm awfully committed to the task." He smiled boyishly at her, a little bit self-consciously, and Evelyn's heart wrenched.

"You're so perfect, Cullen. If I don't like it, it's because there is something wrong with me."

He frowned. "Hush that talk. There's nothing wrong with you and no reason to worry you won't like it. But even if you don't, we know of several other things we both like that we could do instead."

Evelyn drew back. "But you wouldn't be satisfied with that."

Cullen tipped his head, wrinkling his brow. "Sweetling, if I had to make a choice between being with you and pleasuring each other without fucking, or fucking someone else, do you really think I'd choose the latter?"

"Why not? That seems entirely too much to ask."

"You don't get it," he sighed. "And anyway, it's not a discussion we need to have right now because there is absolutely no reason to think you won't enjoy it. So shut up and let me lick your quim."

Evelyn laughed shakily. "Yes, ser!" She reclined on the pillows and spread her legs as Cullen settled between her thighs and began to tease with his tongue.

It didn't take long for him to work her up almost to the point of climax. She had one hand buried in his hair and the other clutching the sheets, and she was shamelessly grinding her crotch against his face, when he pulled back and wiped his chin.

"Evelyn? Do you think you're ready for me?"

Evelyn paused, her heart pounding. She knew it was time. She wanted him and she would never be any more prepared than she already was. Her belly squirmed with anxiety, but her sex clenched with desire.

"Yes, Cullen. I'm ready for you."

He crawled up her body, covering her with kisses, until he reached her face and buried his tongue in her mouth. She could taste herself on him and it aroused her incredibly, as did the feel of his manhood – cock! – sliding against her sex. He held her that way for a while, kissing her deeply and teasing her with his erection, before he shifted his hips and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Evelyn, I love you more than anything. Are you truly ready?" He stared into her eyes and gently smoothed her hair back from her face. The firm, hot pressure of his cockhead against her quim was so arousing, Evelyn could barely respond.

"Yes," she gulped. "Just do it, I need you!"

Cullen let out a surprised bark of laughter and then pressed into her, slowly at first, and then sinking all the way when she offered no resistance. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he took her completely, and Evelyn gasped when she felt him seated fully within her. It didn't hurt, exactly, although there was a bit of sting as she stretched to accommodate him. But it was nothing like she'd feared, and the idea that a part of Cullen – a part she liked very much – was  _inside_  her was almost too delicious to bear.

"I'm yours," she said simply, and Cullen's expression faltered a little bit as he bent his head to kiss her. Then he began to move his hips.

Oh, Maker, Evelyn was a ninny for worrying that she wouldn't like it. The feeling of Cullen's cock moving within her was intoxicating. Every time he sank in all the way deep, she moaned, and every time he pulled nearly all the way out, she whimpered. He was taking his time, taking it slow, and instinctively she knew that to reach his climax, he'd have to pump harder and faster.

"More," she growled, and he obliged, but not as she expected. He pushed his hand between their bodies and began roughly rubbing her pearl as he flexed his hips against her, and Evelyn whined in uncomprehending delight. He was still keeping a steady, patient pace, but the added stimulation of his hand was overwhelming. She begged him for release, pumping her hips desperately, both aroused and irritated as he laughed against her neck.

"Tell me you want me," he murmured.

"Cullen, you know I do!"

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" She chanted it mindlessly as he filled her again and again with his cock while his fingers toyed with her nub.

"You're  _mine_ , Evelyn."

His words sent her over. Before she realized she was ready, her cunny began to clench around his invading member, and she cried out and arched against his body as her orgasm overtook her.

"Maker, Cullen!" she cried as she trembled beneath him.

"Yes, Evelyn, good girl," he snarled, his thumb making a few more passes over her nub before he pulled his hand back and braced both arms near her shoulders. She shuddered against him, breathless and boneless, as he trailed his tongue along the edge of her ear.

"Love, please, if you can take it, I need to move a little faster."

"Fuck me hard, Cullen," Evelyn hissed.

He chuckled against her lips as he kissed her. "Never let it be said that Evelyn Trevelyan isn't a quick study."

Then he pushed her legs up and began to rut in earnest, his hips snapping against her as he pounded her fiercely. It was very nearly uncomfortable, but not quite, and that somehow made it even more delicious. She encouraged him with gasping squeals as he moved within her, and his breath grew harsh and ragged in her ear.

"Evelyn, Maker… ah!" Cullen groaned against her neck as his hips slowed their pace, and she felt him tremble from head to toe as he came inside her. "I love you so much," he murmured, kissing her jaw sweetly.

"I love you, too," she replied, pushing his sweat-slicked hair back from his temples. He collapsed against her and his weight was heavy but welcome as he buried his face in her shoulder and relaxed. Eventually, he pushed up on his forearms and kissed her lips.

"I didn't last very long," he said ruefully. "Sorry. I had big plans, but you feel so fucking good."

Evelyn rolled her hips languidly. "You certainly lasted long enough for me." She loved it that he was still inside her, that the first time she'd ever been with a man wasn't over quite yet.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked softly. "I didn't intend to be so rough, but you make me feel like an animal."

"No, it didn't hurt. I think as I get used to it, whatever discomfort I feel will fall away." She smiled at him impishly. "That just means we need to make love more often."

"Much more often," he agreed. He slowly pulled out of her and settled by her side. "In fact, if you give me a few minutes to recover, I believe you expressed curiosity about several positions last night. If you're still interested, Lady Trevelyan, I'd be happy to enlighten you."

Evelyn laughed and stroked his cheek. "I'm even more interested now than I was before, Commander Rutherford, and I can't imagine a better teacher."


	7. Epilogue

Josephine pulled out the pocket watch she kept in the voluminous folds of her clothes and glanced at it.

"The Inquisitor must have been detained."

"Perhaps she's falling back into old habits," Leliana said.

Cullen said nothing, no doubt to the ladies' surprise. Four months ago, he would have been the first to complain about her tardiness. He considered lack of punctuality to be the worst sort of arrogance and discourtesy, as if no one else had anything better to do than stand around and wait for the last person to show up. And before he'd promised to punish her for it, he could have counted on one hand the number of war councils that Evelyn had arrived to on time. He knew it was because she had trouble extricating herself from the clutches of all the people in Skyhold who tried to claim her attention as she made her way across the keep, but it irritated him nonetheless, and it was no coincidence that he'd chosen that particular offense as the one that would earn her a spanking.

Curiously, since they'd made that agreement, she hadn't been late once. Sometimes she'd turned up at the very last second, red-faced and disheveled, but she'd always managed to make it to the table on time. Cullen hadn't said a word about it and neither had she. At first, he wondered if she'd changed her mind about letting him chastise her, but as her arrivals grew closer and closer to the wire, he'd developed a different theory. Skittish Evelyn wanted to realize her fantasy, but she was nervous, so she kept putting it off. He'd be willing to wager that she'd taken to tarrying until her courage failed and then making a mad, last-minute dash through the corridors to stave off her punishment. The idea amused him to no end.

It appeared that either she'd finally decided to let him warm her bottom, or someone had managed to detain her despite her best efforts to get to council on time. Either way, her arse would be getting a taste of his belt, unless she genuinely didn't want him to do it. His cock stiffened at the thought of it, and he decided that the number of minutes she made them wait for her would determine the number of blows he'd rain down on her backside. She'd better hurry up or she wouldn't be fit to sit on her horse.

When she finally pushed through the door, her face was as red as a tomato and she didn't meet Cullen's eye.

"I'm so sorry," she said breathlessly. "I made the mistake of visiting Dagna on my way to council and she just would not stop talking! Maker's breath, I hope I didn't make you wait too long."

"Twenty minutes, Inquisitor," Cullen said sternly. She looked at him then, and understanding passed between them. She was still interested in their game. Josephine seemed surprised that he'd said anything at all – usually they'd blandly reassured her that it was quite all right. Leliana smiled to herself, and not for the first time, Cullen had the uncomfortable feeling that she could actually read minds.

The meeting was mostly focused on diplomatic concerns, which suited Cullen just fine as it allowed his mind to wander to what he planned to do to Evelyn once he got her alone. Originally, he'd intended to bend her over his desk and spank her with his belt, but the idea of taking her over his knee and applying his palm to her perfect rear end also appealed to him. Then she'd be wiggling in his lap while he walloped her… but the view wouldn't be quite as tempting. Or he could have her kneel on the bed with her arse in the air…so many options.

"Commander?"

"Hm?" His eyes snapped to Evelyn's. "Sorry, repeat that?"

"I wondered if you would help Maryden with her problem. I know it seems a little silly, but…"

Cullen glanced down at the note she'd pushed across the table at him and frowned. "No. This is ridiculous," he said dismissively, and handed it back to her. Evelyn sighed.

"But Cullen, she'll be really disappointed!"

"I said no, Ev – Inquisitor. I'm not wasting my time on a school girl's spat. Have you any other requests?"

Evelyn shook her head. "That's all for today. I suppose we're done."

"Excellent. Good day to you all." He nodded at Josie and Leliana, and then at Evelyn. "I'll see you in my office in an hour, Inquisitor."

She nodded meekly and bit her lip, and Cullen's cock went from half-hard to fully hard just like that. Maker's breath, how he loved her. He'd debauched her a hundred different ways in the months since she'd given herself to him, and yet she still seemed as shy and innocent as the first day they'd met.

Well, perhaps not quite  _that_  innocent.

He returned to his office with a spring in his step and immediately climbed the ladder to find their tattered copy of "Ser Vice." The poor book looked rather worse for the wear, as it had served as inspiration to them several times, and there were still passages Evelyn had dog-eared that they hadn't gotten to yet. Cullen flipped to the chapter in which Ser captured the thief and re-read it. It seemed the naughty knight actually punished the wayward woman several different times in several different ways, but he began by turning her over his knee, so Cullen would do the same. He grinned in anticipation and set the book aside, returning to his office to wait for Evelyn. If she took longer than an hour, he might have to employ some of Ser Vice's other methods of correction.

She showed up right on time, however, and while Cullen was a little disappointed, he felt an erotic thrill in knowing that she'd done exactly what he told her to do. Her desire for him to take the lead in their sexual relations had unleashed a controlling side of himself that he'd never explored. He was careful not to take things too far, but as of yet, Evelyn seemed delighted to play with him, and he loved her all the more for it.

"Lock the doors, Inquisitor," he said when she appeared from the east exit. He got up and walked around to the front of his desk, leaning against it and watching her obey his command. She stood in front of him once she'd completed her task, looking nearly as apprehensive as the first night he'd fingered her cunny. Bless her naughty, anxious little heart.

"Do you remember our agreement regarding war council?" he asked her. She nodded and swallowed nervously. "Well? What was it?"

"That if I came to council late, you would spank me."

"Exactly. And what happened today?"

"I was late." She blushed furiously, and he could see that she was trembling a bit. He wondered if she was too nervous to go through with it, although that seemed a little silly. How hard did she think he would hit her?

"And so?"

"You're going to spank me."

"Do you want me to, Evelyn?" he asked seriously, staring into her eyes.

"I don't know," she whispered.

"If you want it, you'll have to ask for it." He loved making her beg him for the very acts she was too embarrassed to initiate. She shivered and stared at him pleadingly, sucking on the inside of her cheek. "I can send you on your way if you've changed your mind."

"No," she said quickly. "I want you to punish me for being late."

"It's rude, you know," he told her. "You may be the Inquisitor, but we're all busy people. We shouldn't have to stand around and wait for you to grace us with your presence."

"I know, I'm sorry," she said, her cheeks burning even brighter. "It was badly done of me, and I deserve to be disciplined."

"You do," he agreed. "Unlace your leggings."

He watched as her fingers fumbled with the ties, but eventually she got them undone. She put her hands at her waist band hesitantly, but he shook his head, and then slowly tugged off his gloves finger by finger. He laid them on the desk and stood up, reaching out to caress her lower lip with his thumb.

"Stand in front of the desk," he said, and she did so, essentially trading places with him. " _Face_  the desk, Inquisitor," he clarified tersely.

She turned her back to him and he moved behind her to tug her leggings and small clothes down below her arse, then tangled his hand in her hair and forced her head down onto the desk. She whimpered – whether in apprehension or excitement, he couldn't be sure – but when he slid his fingers between her legs, the moisture he encountered cleared the matter up.

"You're wet, Inquisitor," he said accusingly.

"You're touching me," she replied.

"You were wet before I laid a hand on you," he said, lightly rubbing his fingers against her slit. "Were you late to council on purpose?"

"No, I really did get detained by Dagna!" she insisted.

"How many conversations have you had with Dagna?"

Evelyn looked at him out of the corner of her eye, clearly confused. "Too many to count, Cullen. I have no idea."

"Commander," he corrected her sharply.

"Sorry. Commander."

"Of those many conversations," he continued, swirling the pad of his middle finger against her clit, "were any of them brief?"

"Well, no, probably not," she admitted.

"So you knew there was a good chance that Dagna would draw you into a lengthy discussion of whatever magical theory had caught her fancy at the moment, and you also knew you had an appointment with your advisors. Yet you met with Dagna anyway. Are you sure you didn't intend to be late?"

Evelyn frowned. "That's not fair. I needed to meet with her. I just thought I'd be able to get away before council started."

"You could have met with her after you met with us." Her lips were swollen and juicy as he pressed and slid his fingertips against them, amazed at how wet she already was.

"I suppose," Evelyn said, "but I wasn't trying to be rude."

"Oh, I believe you," he said lightly. "I don't think you ever  _mean_  to be rude, Inquisitor. It's just that sometimes you are anyway. Isn't that right?"

"Yes," she admitted, blushing.

"I do think that you meant to be late," he said. "And I think you meant to be late because you wanted me to spank you. Correct?"

"I didn't," she replied stubbornly. "It just happened."

"Then why is your cunt so wet?" He still had his fist in her hair and he tightened his grip, tugging on the silky locks just enough to cause a twinge of pain.

"Ah! Because once I realized I was late, I knew you'd do this to me." Her eyes were closed, and her dark lashes lay in a pretty crescent against her bright pink cheeks. She was so beautiful.

"Rub your quim? I do that every night."

"No, spank me," she admitted.

"You're not convincing me you weren't late on purpose," he said. "So you find the idea of me punishing you arousing?"

"You know I do, Cul-Commander." He smiled as she corrected herself and leaned over, drawing his lips close to her ear.

"What do you think is going to happen now?"

"I suppose you'll… you'll hit me on my bottom. And then we'll make love?"

"How close are you to coming right now, Inquisitor?" He hadn't penetrated her yet, but he'd given her pearl plenty of attention and he knew she didn't usually take long.

"Pretty close," she admitted.

"I could finish you now with my fingers and dismiss you from my office, if you like."

"Without spanking me?" She sounded so disappointed, it was all he could do not to laugh.

"Yes, if you want to come. You see, I'm not particularly interested in  _encouraging_  you to be late to council. It actually quite pisses me off. So it doesn't make sense for me to punish you and then pleasure you. Really, you should be the one pleasuring me, don't you agree?"

"Yes, but – "

"Then I should walk you over to Josephine and Leliana's desks, and make you pleasure them, too."

"Cullen! I mean, Commander," she corrected hastily. "You can't do that!"

"I can't?" he asked, a dark challenge in his voice. "I imagine I probably could, although I won't, at least not today. I'd think twice before you were late to many more meetings though."

"Yes, Commander," she said with a pout in her voice. Maker, he loved to tease her.

"So, what will it be, Inquisitor? Would you like to come now? Or would you like to take your punishment and see what happens?"

"You're not going to get me off if you spank me?"

He laughed in her ear. "I might. You'll definitely get me off."

She moaned a little. "I'll take my chances."

"Good girl." He kissed her cheek and then stood up, pulling his hands away from her hair and her quim. For a second, he admired the view of her glistening sex peeking from the opening between her legs, and then he snarled, "Get up!"

She did so with alacrity, startled by his tone, and stood straight as an arrow in front of the desk.

"Take your clothes off, except for your smalls." As she began to comply, he removed his belt and set it on the desk, watching with satisfaction as she eyed it with alarm. He sat down in his chair and freed his cock while he waited for her to undress. When she was all but naked, he motioned for her to come stand in front of him. He reached forward and dragged her smallclothes down to the middle of her thighs, and then patted his lap. "Lean across my legs, Inquisitor."

His cock pressed against her belly, smearing it with fluid as she trembled against his thighs. She was shaking from head to toe, and her nervousness filled him with mischievous glee. He loved it that she was willing to do the things he asked of her, even when they caused her so much anxiety. Of course, he wouldn't have asked it of her in the first place had she not already requested it of him, so her fear seemed oddly unnecessary, but her mind worked in mysterious ways.

Cullen passed his hand along the firm curve of her bum, admiring her shapely backside. The sight of her underthings pulled halfway down her legs turned him on even more than stark nudity would have. She looked just a little bit helpless that way, and it was intoxicating.

"Have I ever told you that you have the most beautiful arse in Thedas?" he asked.

She laughed and shook her head. "You haven't seen every arse in Thedas."

"I don't need to. This one is obviously the perfection to which all others should aspire."

Evelyn's giggles turned into a squeal as he brought his hand down sharply on Thedas' Most Beautiful.

"That's one, and nineteen more for every minute you made us wait," he told her.

"Commander, that hurt!" she complained.

"Did you think it would tickle?" he asked, and smacked her again.

Every time he hit her, her belly rocked against his cock and it was growing harder by the minute. He tried not to think about it and instead concentrated on punishing her, holding her shoulders down with one arm while the other thrashed her behind. As her arse cheeks grew as rosy as her face, he was almost overcome by the urge to plunge his dick inside her, especially when he angled his hand down to strike her across her cunt and his palm came back wet. Despite her vociferous protests, she was enjoying herself.

"Keep that racket up, and everyone in Skyhold will realize the Commander is chastening the Inquisitor," he told her, after a particularly loud shriek.

"Do you have to hit so hard?" she gasped.

With a smirk, he tapped her bottom very gently, more a pat than a slap. "Better?"

"Ugh, no, don't be ridiculous," she groused, and he laughed out loud and squeezed her shoulder before hitting her again, a little harder.

"Come on, Commander! Harder than that!"

"Only three left, Inquisitor, and I'm going to make them count." He struck her thrice in quick succession and each blow was more forceful than the last, earning him outraged squeals each time. When he was finished, they were both breathing hard and sweating.

"Apologize to me for being late to council," he demanded.

"I'm sorry, Commander. It was unforgivably rude for me to make you wait twenty agonizing minutes just to reject the one request I made of you."

Cheeky little minx! He smacked her again. "I should beat you black and blue for even bringing it to my attention! What nonsense."

Evelyn looked over her shoulder and smiled at him warmly. "I knew you'd hate it."

Cullen's heart squeezed at the sight of her pretty, happy grin and he brushed his fingers against her cunny, delighting in the erotic dampness. Her thighs were slick with her own juices and her lips were so swollen, he almost wondered if they hurt. She closed her eyes and moaned softly as he teased her, thrusting up her hips to give him better access to her center.

"I believe  _you_  should be pleasuring  _me_ , Inquisitor," he said, after fingering her quim for a few minutes. "Since your first apology was so deficient, offer me a better one."

She pushed off his lap and stood up, drawing her smallclothes down to her ankles and stepping out of them before kneeling between his spread thighs. Keeping her eyes on his, she grabbed his cock and swirled her tongue around the tip, before plunging her lips down to the base. Cullen hissed and wound his fingers in her hair again, gripping the back of her head and holding her steady as he thrust his hips up to fuck her mouth. They had been practicing this move and Evelyn had gotten pretty good at staying still and taking his cock, though he tried to be careful not to gag her. Sometimes, like today, he was too eager, and when he felt her choke and jerk her head back, he let go of her hair and allowed her to pull her mouth off his rod.

"Sorry," she whispered, wiping her mouth.

"My fault," he said. "Continue when you're ready."

He could tell by the slightly resentful look in her eye that she was hoping he'd fuck her now, but he intended to make her wait until he was nearly ready to come. She applied herself to his cock once again, drawing harsh moans from his lips as she sucked him hard and fast. She was trying to piss him off, as he usually preferred her to take her time, but today her speed job suited him nicely. When he felt his climax drawing close, he pushed her shoulders back and slid out of her mouth.

"Bend over the desk," he ordered roughly. She immediately complied, smiling broadly, and once again offered him a lovely view of her glistening, wet quim. "Put your hands on the desk in front of you, and keep them there the whole time."

She did as he asked, wiggling her hips a little bit to tease him, and he grinned.

"Here's how this is going to work, Inquisitor. I'm going to fuck you until I come, and I'm not going to do a single thing to help you get off other than ram my cock in your hot little cunt. If you can climax before I finish, bully for you. If not, you're out of luck and you'll have to come back later if you want help with that. Understood?"

"You're evil," she gasped.

"And you're rude," Cullen replied, pressing his swollen cockhead against her lips. "Rude, tardy, and undeserving." He thrust himself home, grunting when he felt his tip prod her womb. She gasped and clenched tight around him, clearly intending to milk him for all he was worth. She'd better work fast, for Cullen wouldn't last long.

He took her hips in his hands and pressed them hard against the desk, knowing the edge would dig into her pelvic bones uncomfortably. He didn't want her to come; he wanted her to return to him later, whining and needy, so he could make her work for it a little more. But Evelyn climaxed easily and she loved to be fucked from behind, so there was no guarantee she wouldn't manage, even if he purposefully arranged for some discomfort. He eyed the pucker of her arsehole and considered teasing her there – that might surprise her right out of her zone – but he didn't want to try something they'd never discussed. Instead, he just pounded her ruthlessly, driving his cock into her again and again as her slick, tight walls gripped him like a vise. Maker, she felt good.

Thinking about sliding his thumb into her arse had put him very close to the edge, so he concentrated on that idea as he rutted within her. It was nearly impossible to resist brushing his fingers against her tight, untried hole, but soon enough, his orgasm overtook him and he collapsed against her back, pressing his teeth to her shoulder as waves of pleasure crashed through his body.

"Void take you, I was so close!" she complained, shifting beneath him. He knew she was probably terribly uncomfortable, trapped between the desk and a fully armored man nearly twice her weight, so he stood up and pulled out, even though he'd liked to have taken a minute to recover.

"Sorry, Inquisitor. Better luck next time." He pulled a cloth from his desk drawer and cleaned himself up, then wiped up the gob of come dripping down her thigh. She stood up and turned around, facing him with a pout.

"I'm going straight to my quarters and taking myself with my hands," she announced.

"Not if you ever want to do this again, you won't," he informed her. "I want you to think about what you've done and come back later. If you seem sufficiently contrite, I'll finish what I started."

"I can't believe you!" she cried. He grinned and kissed her thoroughly, plunging his tongue into her mouth. She drew back, sucking on his lip, and then said, "Since I have a feeling you'll kill me if I'm frequently late to war council, perhaps we could add a few more punishable offenses to our list?"

"I think we could do that," Cullen said with a smile. Something occurred to him, and he began to laugh. "Breaking up with me, for example. Had I known you enjoyed having your bottom warmed, I would have just tossed you over my knee and paddled you when you came into my office with that nonsense. That would have fixed you."

Evelyn laughed against his shoulder and kissed him again. "I daresay it would have, and saved us a lot of time. I can't believe what a fool I was."

Cullen smiled. "Terribly foolish. In fact, I think that probably deserves a retroactive correctional procedure. I'll let you know what I come up with."

Evelyn grinned at him and pulled on her clothes. "You do that, Commander. See you later."

She headed for the door, and Cullen smiled as he admired the sexy sway of her hips.

"I love you, Evelyn," he said softly, as the door closed behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for these two crazy love birds! I hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing.
> 
> Super big thanks to my pal KuraNova for the prompt.


End file.
